Yo-kai Watch Adventures: The lost chapters
by Talespinner69
Summary: The following contains chapters cut from the original 'Yo-kai Watch Adventures' that didn't make it into the original for various reasons. These chapters are also to be considered canon to the original 'Adventures', so some of what happened there may pop up here. (Rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Yo-kai Watch Adventures: The lost chapters

Chapter one: A warning from the future

Nate, Eddie and Bear were up near the shrine on Mount Wildwood one rainy morning in the Springdale area. All three boys were wearing raincoats; Nate not only had the hood of his raincoat up, but he was also carrying an umbrella. "Bear," Nate began in a mildly annoyed tone, "Why are we up here trying to catch bugs?"

"Because Matt caught a super-awesome and rare bug, and I want to catch one that is more super-awesome and rarer," Bear explained. Pointing to both Nate and Eddie, Bear continued, "And you two guys are going to help me."

"I highly doubt that there will be any bugs like that out right now Bear," Eddie began pointing out in a dry tone, "Because unless you haven't noticed, it's raining cats and dogs out here."

Bear, with a confused look on his face, replied, "I thought that it was raining raindrops out here."

Eddie, with a dry and mildly unamused look on his face, said, "You know what, forget that I said anything."

"Done and done," Bear replied instantly, "But let's put that business to the side for the time being." Holding up his bug-catching net, Bear continued, "We've got us some super-awesome and rare bugs to catch, gentlemen!"

"Just try not to mistake a booger that someone flicked for a bug, alright?" Nate asked, a hint of dry knowingness in his tone, "We do not want a repeat of _last_ time."

"Oh ha, ha," Bear said in a sarcastic tone as he led Nate and Eddie over to the area where the large sacred tree is kept. As the three boys walked, they saw a flash of light coming from the sacred tree. "Hey, dudes," Bear began in a tone of piqued interest. Heading straight to the flashing light, Bear continued, "There's something going on over at the sacred tree. We ought to go check it out and see what it is."

"You sure that's such a good idea, Bear?" Eddie asked as he and Nate proceeded to go with Bear regardless, "I mean, what if we run across something that-"

"Whoa, guys!" Nate exclaimed in surprise, cutting Eddie off in the process, "There are some robot cat yo-kai near the sacred tree with a woman!" Looking over at the sacred tree, Eddie and Bear saw that Nate was indeed right; a dark gray robot cat yo-kai and a golden robot cat yo-kai were standing next to each other. An adult woman was sitting on the ground, her back resting against the sacred tree. This woman was fair-skinned and she had long brown hair in a single ponytail that, to the boys, looked oddly familiar. The woman also wore a pink shirt under a white apron, a pair of khakis, and pink shoes with white ankle socks.

The woman was currently asleep (or knocked out), but the two robotic cat yo-kai were not only both up, but they sensed that they weren't alone. Turning around, the robot cat yo-kai saw that Nate, Eddie and Bear were standing there. Holding its right front paw out in a gesture of greeting to the three boys, the gray robot cat yo-kai said, "We bring tidings from the future!"

The three boys turned to face each other. "We…ought to bring this up with Kira and the Venoct brothers," Nate said to his friends, prompting both of them to nod in agreement with him.

* * *

Later, over at Kira's grandmother's place, Nate, Eddie and Bear watched as Kira, a thirteen-year-old girl who befriends yo-kai, along with her three main yo-kai friends Venoct, Shadow Venoct and Illuminoct, were going about looking after the mysterious woman that the robotic cat yo-kai had brought with them. Speaking of the robotic cat yo-kai, both of them stood by and watched as Kira did her work. "Hey Kira," Eddie began, "Are you sure that your grandmother will be okay with you and your friends looking after that woman that the robotic cat yo-kai had with them?"

"Seeing as how a pair of robotic cat yo-kai had the woman with them, then yes," Kira replied. Turning to face where the two robotic cat yo-kai stood, Kira said with a hint of confusion in her tone, "Speaking of which, who are you two supposed to be? For some odd reason, the two of you both resemble Nate's little buddy Jibanyan."

"I am Robonyan," the dark gray robot cat yo-kai said, "And my companion here is Goldenyan. We, as well as the human woman we brought with us, come from thirty years in the future."

"You three…" Venoct began in a dry tone that clearly indicated he had trouble believing what Robonyan was saying, "…Come from thirty years in the future."

"Affirmative," Goldenyan replied, "Robonyan, Katie and I come from thirty years in the future so that we could stop something terrible from happening before it even has a chance to gets its roots planted."

"Wait a minute," Shadow Venoct began, clearly surprised by something. Pointing to the woman laying asleep on the sofa, Shadow Venoct continued, "That woman's name is Katie?"

"Indeed," Robonyan replied, "We do not have her current last name, but she was known as Katie Forester prior to marriage." Hearing that last bit, Nate, Eddie and Bear all jumped back out of surprise.

"That's our friend Katie?!" Nate exclaimed as he pointed to the sleeping woman. Suddenly, the adult Katie from the future began to stir. About a few seconds later, adult Katie was up, sitting upright on the sofa.

"Robonyan, Goldenyan, what's with all the noise?" adult Katie said in a somewhat tired tone. Opening her eyes, adult Katie continued, "We've got to keep quiet if w-" Adult Katie stopped short upon seeing where she was, as well as who was with her.

"…Well, it's always good to see some familiar faces," adult Katie remarked upon seeing the boys, Kira and the Venoct brothers.

"Umm, excuse me, miss," Kira began in a mildly unsure tone, "But are you _really_ Katie Forester from thirty years in the future?"

Sighing in a resigned tone, adult Katie said, "Yes. Yes, I am Katie Forester from thirty years in the future." Looking to the boys that stood in the living room, adult Katie, with a mildly amused smile on her face, continued, "I'm guessing that you three boys were not expecting to see me like this, weren't you?"

"Dude, I bet that the Katie of our time would be totally stoked to meet you," Bear remarked.

"I have no doubt that she would," adult Katie replied, "But that's besides the point." Getting herself straightened out a bit, adult Katie said, "There's a reason why Robonyan and Goldenyan not only came back to this time but brought me with them."

"Wait a minute!" Illuminoct said, interrupting adult Katie, "Before you go into your long-winded story about how sucky or whatever the future is, I have one question." Turning to face Robonyan and Goldenyan, Illuminoct asked, "Do either of you two have Kung-Fu Grip?"

"Negative," Robonyan replied, "But both of us do have Rocket Punch."

Nodding a bit in an agreeing manner, Illuminoct said, "That's still pretty dope. Alright." Turning to face adult Katie, Illuminoct said, "Okay, now you can continue."

"O…kay," adult Katie said in a mildly confused tone. Facing everyone as a whole, adult Katie continued, "Anywho, you all still know Maya, right?"

"You mean that fashion-obsessed girl in our class?" Eddie remarked, "Yeah, I remember her. She was one of the girls who were saying mean things about Inaho before Inaho helped to save their sorry rear ends from some minor yo-kai trouble."

"Hey wait," Nate began, "I think that Maya's dad is trying to work out some sort of business deal with the Springdale Business Tower team that's in charge of producing all of the yo-kai related merchandise and the animate show based off of Jibanyan."

Nodding once in the affirmative, adult Katie said, "That's right, Nate. It's also the reason why Robonyan, Goldenyan and I came back in time."

"We must not allow Maya's father to succeed in making that deal!" Robonyan said, a hint of warning in his tone.

"Why?" Kira asked, "What ends up happening?"

"Oh, well I'm glad you asked that," Robonyan began in a casual and calm tone, "Because you see THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO, the mighty blade Morning Sun was forged in the fiery pits of Iwakoga by the grand blacksmith of Amaterasu herself, in a time before the world began. With the mighty Morning Sun, the sun goddess was able to banish the evil that was plaguing her sacred lands, casting its shredded essence to the four corners of oblivion. With the evil gone, those under Amaterasu's protective eye enjoyed a peace that was thought impossible in prior times. But, this peace was not meant to last. For you see, the demigod Gilgamesh, having heard whispers on the wind of the mighty blade under the sun goddess's ownership, was intending to seek out the fabled blade. Going to the four corners of oblivion, Gilgamesh gathered the scattered, shredded essence of the slain evil, combined it all into a single ingot, then forged a sword from that ingot, a sword that would be equal to Amaterasu's Morning Sun. With his new sword in hand, the demigod traveled to the sacred lands of the sun goddess. Finding Amaterasu, the mighty Gilgamesh engaged her in single combat. No one knows who won that fated battle, for the lore has long since been lost to time."

Everyone in the living room said nothing, with Kira, Venoct, Shadow Venoct, adult Katie, Nate, Bear and Eddie just blankly staring at Robonyan. Goldenyan turned its head to the side so as to face Robonyan, then Goldenyan tilted its head to the side, as if it was having trouble processing what had just come out of Robonyan's mouth. Illuminoct was applauding the robotic cat yo-kai's story, having found it to be one of the best stories that he had ever heard.

As Shadow Venoct smacked his blonde-haired brother upside the back of his head to get him to stop applauding, adult Katie turned to face Robonyan. "…That had absolutely nothing to do with why we came back to this time whatsoever, Robonyan," adult Katie said to the robotic cat yo-kai in a tone of mild bafflement, "Why did you even tell that story?"

"I was trying to capture and keep the attention of our audience," Robonyan explained, "So that when we tell them our true purpose, they will not hesitate to listen to us!"

Sighing in a resigned tone, adult Katie said, "Sorry that Robonyan wasted you guys' time."

"I actually thought that his story was pretty dope," Illuminoct remarked.

"We can talk about long-wined nonsense stories later," Kira said to her yo-kai friend. Turning to face adult Katie, Kira continued, "Now then, I believe that the reason for this whole convoluted mess was because of Maya's dad, and him trying to make some sort of deal with the guys over at the Springdale Business Tower over in Downtown Springdale. Is that correct?"

Nodding once in the affirmative, adult Katie said, "If the deal succeeds, then Maya's dad will get a position of some power over at the Springdale Business Tower. From there, he will eventually make his way up to higher and higher positions of power within the company, even reaching the highest possible position within twelve years." With a resigned sigh, adult Katie continued, "That's where things start to go poorly for the Springdale, Harrisville and San Fantastico areas. I'll spare you all the details, but those areas are all hit with massive bouts of poverty and rather bad unemployment. Those families that don't have someone working at the Springdale Business Tower under Maya's dad move out of Springdale, as they cannot afford to live in Springdale. The Harrisville and San Fantastico areas see major population bumps, but with limited housing in both areas before they could adjust to the boost in population, there's mass homelessness abound." With a troubled sigh, adult Katie said, "I'm one of the lucky ones, as I work as a secretary at the Springdale Business Tower, while my husband is one of the leading members of the main business strategy team." With a gentle shake of her head, adult Katie continued, "But even so, I can tell how badly things have gotten for Springdale. I really wish that things hadn't changed for the worse."

"That is where Goldenyan and I come in!" Robonyan declared suddenly, "The two of us came to this time with the Katie Forester from our time so that we may be able to stop the father of that Maya girl before he can plant his roots and rot Springdale from the inside out."

"So, how do we stop Maya's dad?" Kira asked, "In fact, is there still even time to stop him?"

"The deal that dooms all of Springdale is a few days off from the time right now," Goldenyan pointed out, "So we have time to develop a strategy for stopping Maya's father."

"Question," Illuminoct began as he raised a hand, "How far are we willing to go to stop Maya's dad from ruining everything? Because I was thinking that if it comes down to it, we can all always just-"

"We must not do anything that would affect the timeline too terribly," Goldenyan remarked in a tone of mild warning, "For if something major, such as Maya's father dying, were to happen, it could have untold catastrophic effects on the future."

"What?" Illuminoct said, the look on his face a mix of confusion and disgusted shock, "What the heck made you think that I was going to suggest that we kill the dude? I was just going to say that we get him arrested so that he can't do any business."

"That…" Goldenyan began, but it stopped short to process the idea that Illuminoct just suggested. "…Actually, that might work," Goldenyan continued, "Granted, it would still have some effects on the future, but it would not be anywhere near as bad that if the life of Maya's father was ended this early." Turning to face Robonyan and adult Katie, Goldenyan said, "I believe that the blonde-haired yo-kai's plan might be our best option, as it has an eighty-seven percent probability of working so that the future is saved."

"But wouldn't getting Maya's father arrested really shake up home life for Maya and the rest of her family?" Eddie asked, "Granted, I don't really like Maya all that much since she still kind of bullies Inaho, but even I think that doing something like this to Maya's family is going a bit far."

"If doing so would save countless others in the future from mass unemployment, homelessness and poverty that causes all affected by it to suffer endlessly, then sacrificing one family in this current time is a price that we are willing to pay," Goldenyan replied, "As grim of a price as that may be."

"I still think this is kind of mean," Eddie remarked.

"Sink your teeth into the polished metallic alloy that makes up the bottom of my body!" Robonyan declared while pointing a robotic paw at Eddie.

"…Umm," Kira began as she spoke to Robonyan in a mildly confused tone, "Robonyan, you can just as easily say 'bite my shiny metal ass'."

"An excellent suggestion, female human," Robonyan replied after turning to face Kira, "I shall keep it in my memory banks for the next occasion where I am essentially telling someone to stuff it." Turning to face everyone as a whole, Robonyan continued, "Putting pleasantries to the side for the time being, we must brainstorm ideas on how to go about stopping Maya's father so that the future will be saved." Most of the people in Kira's grandmother's living room all nodded in agreement before a few ideas were thrown around as the brainstorming began.

* * *

As Kira and the rest of the group from her house left to go about carrying out a plan that they had come up with, they heard a group of girls talking behind them. Recognizing one of the voices as that of Alex, Kira and her group turned around to see a group consisting of Alex, Inaho, kid Katie, Atticus and the Kyubi brothers getting closer, although none of them noticed the group that was ahead of them just yet.

"…And that's when Bear mistook a booger that I flicked for a bug," Alex said as she was seemingly finishing up a story that she was telling to the group. With a chuckle, Alex said, "I can't believe that Bear actually believed that he caught some sort of rare bug!"

"That's an interesting story, Alex," kid Katie remarked to the eleven-year-old tomboy, the dryness of her tone easily masking her sarcasm.

"Hmm?" Atticus said in a tone of piqued interest as he looked ahead and saw Kira's group standing about. The thirteen-year-old boy who befriends yo-kai waved the group over to where he, the girls and the Kyubi brothers were at. "Hey Kira," Atticus began to his female counterpart. Gesturing to Robonyan, Goldenyan and adult Katie, Atticus asked while still facing Kira, "Who are your new friends here?"

"The gray robot cat yo-kai is called Robonyan," Kira aid as she began to explain and make the necessary introductions, "And the golden robot cat yo-kai is Goldenyan."

"Oh, I remember meeting Robonyan before," Frostail remarked, "He and I were featured in that one Holly's Day story." With a chuckle, Frostail added, "The both of us got some serious pay for letting our likenesses be used in that story."

"And I spent all of my money on motor oil and gummy snacks!" Robonyan declared, "Both of which were very much delicious!" As Robonyan, with robotic paws on his hips, laughed in a boisterous manner, the three girls, Atticus and the Kyubi brothers all stared at it in total disbelief, with Atticus even shaking his head a bit.

Giving Robonyan a blank, dry look, Darkyubi said, "…Something tells me that you'd get along swimmingly with at the very least Illuminoct."

"So, the two yo-kai are robotic cat yo-kai from the future," Atticus said, "Well alright, then." Still facing Kira, Atticus pointed to adult Katie while asking, "Now then, can you tell me who this woman is, and if my hunch of her being involved with the robot yo-kai is correct?"

"I am involved with Robonyan and Goldenyan, yes," adult Katie replied, "They brought me with them back to this time, so that I can help prevent something from happening that would end up ruining life in the Springdale, San Fantastico and Harrisville areas." Adult Katie then turned to face the three girls that were with Atticus and the Kyubi brothers. With a bit of a troubled look on her face, adult Katie said, "This might be hard for you girls to take in, Katie especially."

"Huh?" kid Katie replied in a confused tone, "What makes you say that?"

"I'm you," adult Katie said to her kid counterpart, "I am what you grow up into in thirty years."

"Wait a minute, you're forty-one?" kid Katie said, sounding mildly surprised.

"Yes, yes I'm forty-one," adult Katie replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone that was brought about due to talking about her age.

"Wow," Katie remarked, "I end up looking pretty amazing for forty-one."

This time with a hint of amusement in her tone, adult Katie said, "Well thanks for the complement, past me."

"I hate to interrupt," Kyubi began, "But I'm pretty sure I speak for Atticus, my brothers, the girls here and I when I say that we'd like to know exactly what's going on here." After a few minutes of explanation from Kira's group, Atticus's group was brought up to speed about what was going on with the two robotic cat yo-kai and adult Katie. "…I see," Kyubi remarked, "So all we have to do is stop Maya's father from successfully making that deal, and the future will be saved?"

Nodding once in the affirmative, Kira said, "Illuminoct even came up with the idea of getting Maya's dad arrested before the deal can even be made. That ought to keep him from being able to do any business."

"I'm surprised that Illuminoct didn't suggest killing the man," Darkyubi remarked dryly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"That's what Goldenyan thought that I was going to suggest," Illuminoct replied, a hint of mild annoyance in his tone.

"So, Kira," Atticus remarked, "Is there anything I can do to pitch in and help?" The rest of Atticus's group likewise offered their assistance as well.

"Actually…" adult Katie began, "…I believe that Alex, Inaho and kid me can be helpful in distracting Maya, given that they are all in the same age group."

"But Maya is still kind of mean to me," Inaho pointed out, sounding a bit uncertain.

"Ehh, I can always smack her back into place if she gets out of line," Alex remarked.

Sighing in a resigned tone, adult Katie said, "You never change, do you, Alex?"

* * *

Outside of a rather fancy house in Breezy Hills, Kira and Atticus turned to face everyone else in their combined groups. In the time between their meeting up with each other in Uptown Springdale and their meeting here in Breezy Hills, Nate had been dressed up to look like what many would say is a stereotypical nerd; horn-rimmed glasses that were taped together at the bridge, a few dots of make-up that gave the appearance of a slight acne problem, the works. He also wore a white long-sleeved shirt under a green t-shirt with a yellow hazard symbol in the center, a pair of gray cargo pants that were held up with a belt (the pants looked slightly baggy on Nate), and a pair of brown shoes. Nate also had his hair brushed and combed down so that it was straight. "Why am I the one that was dressed up to look like a nerd?" Nate asked, a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

"And why did I have to let him borrow a pair of my pants?" Atticus asked, a hint of confused annoyance in his tone.

"Here's the plan," Kira began, "First, Nate will fake having an asthma attack. Since he looks like a total nerd, people wouldn't be surprised to see him having asthma issues. Adult Katie, playing the role of the nerdy asthmatic boy's mom, will 'go into a panic' and run up to the first house she sees to try and get help. The house in question will be the one where Maya's family lives. I've met Maya's folks before, and I know for a fact that at least Maya's mom will be more than willing to lend a hand. That will likewise grab Maya's dad's attention, and if Maya comes out, kid Katie, Inaho and Alex will distract her, probably offer to take her to the park with them. Maya's mom will most likely agree, if only because she wouldn't want Maya to be traumatized be seeing a kid suffering an asthma attack. While everyone in Maya's family is distracted, the Venoct brothers, cloaking their presence if necessary, will go about Maya's family's house and plant evidence that will get Maya's dad in enough trouble to result in him getting arrested, thus preventing the possible deal from going through."

"That sounds…pretty complicated," Nate remarked, sounding like he was having a bit of difficulty breathing.

"Goldenyan and I shall run tech support," Robonyan declared, "So as to keep the plan from being ruined by random bystanders who think to call an ambulance due to seeing Nate pretending to suffer an asthma attack."

"The rest of us will have to hide," Kira remarked to everyone else in the combined group, "And it goes without saying that we have to keep the truth to ourselves." Turning to face adult Katie, Kira asked, "You think that you can pull of pretending to panic because your son is having an asthma attack?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," adult Katie replied, "My eleven-year-old son actually has asthma, and he's had more than one attack before."

"I have a son in the future?" kid Katie asked.

Nodding once in the affirmative, adult Katie replied, "I also have a thirteen-year-old daughter who, unlike her younger brother, thankfully doesn't have asthma."

"Speaking of asthma," Eddie began. Turning to face Nate who still sounded like he was having difficulty breathing, Eddie continued, "You faking having an asthma attack sounds pretty good, dude."

"Well I remember shortly before my mom started really stuffing herself due to those three yo-kai," Nate said as he began to tell a story, "About how my mom and I were over at Katie's place talking to Mrs. Forester and Katie."

"Oh yeah, I remember that day," Katie remarked, "I had an asthma attack back then." Turning to look at her adult self, Katie asked, "I'm guessing that my son in the future, like, inherited asthma from me, or something?" Adult Katie nodded in the affirmative, her past self's guess sounding logical and sound.

Nodding in agreement, Nate continued, "I still remember that day clearly, given how frightened I was seeing Katie suffer like that. That being said, I can very easily act like how Katie was back then."

"Well alrighty then, everyone," Kira said as she clapped her hands together, "Let's throw our plan into action!" The rest of the combined group all gave a group cheer, signifying that they were ready to carry out their plan to save the future.

* * *

A few hours later, a few police cars were seen parked outside of Maya's family's house. Neighbors living nearby gathered as they watched two police officers load Maya's dad into the back of one of the aforementioned police cars. The man was screaming all the while that he must have been set up, that there was no way that what he was being arrested for could actually be real. Standing nearby watching all of this were Kira, Atticus, their respective yo-kai friends, and the two robotic cat yo-kai.

Turning to face the Venoct brothers, Kira asked, "What did the three of you plant in Maya's family's house to implicate Maya's dad as having done something illegal?" Turning her focus over to the scene of the arrest that was being made, Kira continued, "Because from the looks of it here, you guys must have gotten ahold of something rather serious if _this_ is the result that we got out of it."

With a shrug, Illuminoct said, "All we did was plant a handgun and a box or two of bullets for said gun. I'd mention some of the the _other_ stuff that we planted, but I think that it's best to keep that bit on the low and low."

"…Yeah, that'll do it," Kira said with a nod of agreement, a gesture that Atticus and the Kyubi brothers all copied.

After the police cars drove away, Robonyan and Goldenyan turned to face the thirteen-year-old humans. "Thank you for assisting Goldenyan, the Katie Forester of our time and I with saving the future," Robonyan said to the humans. Walking up to Kira, Robonyan handed her his yo-kai medal while saying, "This is for you, a token of my appreciation for your assistance in this most serious matter."

"I would likewise like to extend a symbol of friendship to you, human male," Goldenyan said as he handed his yo-kai medal over to Atticus.

"Well alright," Kira said, "This is pretty dope!" Atticus merely nodded a bit in agreement with the girl who befriends yo-kai. Kira and Atticus, both with new yo-kai friends in their respective groups, decided that it was high time to take their leave from Breezy Hills.

* * *

Later, Kira, Atticus, the Venoct brothers, the Kyubi brothers, Nate, Bear, Eddie, kid Katie, Inaho and Alex gathered outside of Triangle Park in Uptown Springdale as they watched Robonyan and Goldenyan prepare to take adult Katie back to their time. "It was great getting to meet you, future me," kid Katie remarked to her adult counterpart. With a mildly amused smile on her face, kid Katie continued, "I'm glad that I end up looking fantastic for a forty-one-year-old."

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much," adult Katie replied as she gestured to all of herself, "This is all pretty much natural."

Nodding once in understanding, kid Katie said, "Okay."

"Good," adult Katie replied, "Oh, and before I let Robonyan and Goldenyan take me back, there's a secret that I want to tell you." Adult Katie gestured for her kid counterpart to walk forward, and when kid Katie got close enough, adult Katie kneeled down so that she was level with her kid counterpart. Adult Katie then whispered something into kid Katie's right ear, and upon hearing what she was told, kid Katie's eyes widened with shocked surprise. Getting back up, adult Katie said, "Like I say, don't worry about it too much. Oh, and don't forget that this is our little secret, alright?"

"Y-yes," kid Katie stammered a bit, as if she were still trying to process something of great surprise and importance to her. Adult Katie nodded once, turned around, walked over to where Robonyan and Goldenyan waited for her, then allowed them to take her back to thirty years into the future. The three of them were engulfed in a brightly glowing sphere of light, and when the light faded, the two robotic cat yo-kai and adult Katie were gone.

"Hey, Katie," Alex began, a clearly amused look on her face, "What did your adult self from the future just tell you?"

"Now Alex," Atticus began in a mildly firm tone, "It's supposed to be a secret between Katie and her future self. It would be nice if you and everyone else didn't go about trying to pressure Katie into talking, or otherwise try to go about finding out what Katie was told by her future self." The Kyubi brothers all nodded in agreement with their human friend.

"Well anywho," Kira said, "I'd say that this was enough adventure for one day. Why don't we just chillax for the rest of the day, ehh?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Venoct replied, a mild hint of amusement in his tone, as he and his brothers proceeded to follow their human friend away from Triangle Park. Likewise, Nate, Bear and Eddie all went their separate ways for the time being, as did Katie, Inaho and Alex. Only Atticus and the Kyubi brothers did not leave the area of Triangle Park, at least right away.

All four of them had serious looks of knowing something on their face.

…

That evening over at the Forester residence, Katie was writing something in a journal while sitting at her desk in her bedroom when there was a knock at her bedroom door. The knock was followed by Katie's mother Rebecca calling out, "Hey Katie! You got some visitors!"

"Really?" Katie called back as she got up from her desk and walked over to her bedroom door. Opening the door and seeing Rebecca standing there, Katie asked, "Who is it?"

"That Atticus boy and his golden nine-tailed fox yo-kai friend," Rebecca explained, "They said that they both have something very serious to talk to you about in private. Something that has to do with some yo-kai that he and that Kira girl befriended earlier today." Katie nodded in understanding before following her mom down to the first floor of their house, where Atticus and Kyubi was found waiting in the living room for her. Katie led the thirteen-year-old boy and his nine-tailed fox yo-kai friend up to her room, closing the door behind them.

"My mom told me that you two wanted to talk to me in private about the robotic cat yo-kai from earlier?" Katie began, her tone showing a very mild hint of confusion.

"What Atticus and I would like to talk to you about does indeed have something to do with Goldenyan and Robonyan, Katie Forester," Kyubi replied. After a brief pause, Kyubi added with a hint of knowingness in his expression, "Or should I say…Katie _Adams_."

Instantly going wide-eyed with shock, Katie said, "H-How do you-"

"Kyubi and his brothers were able to hear what your adult self from the future told you, given that all three of them have very excellent hearing," Atticus began to explain, interrupting Katie in the process, "And as for myself, I was able to guess from the look of surprise you had on your face when future you told you that secret. Kyubi and his brothers confirmed that the guess that I made was accurate."

Looking a bit nervous, Katie continued, "So, what do guys want?"

With a shrug, Atticus replied, "Honestly, Kyubi and I came by here just to congratulate you."

"…Congratulate me?" Katie repeated, her tone clearly indicating that she was confused and surprise.

"Given what future you told you, you will end up achieving a long-time goal that you have," Kyubi explained to the young Forester girl, "That being said, Atticus and I just wanted to give you a thumbs-up for your eventual success."

"Rest assured that Kyubi, his brothers and I won't be telling anyone what we know," Atticus remarked, "We haven't even told any of the rest of the yo-kai that I've befriended."

Katie visibly relaxed a bit, smiling in a small but appreciative manner. "…Thanks," Katie replied to the thirteen-year-old boy and his yo-kai friend.

"Just be sure to send us an invite to the wedding, alright?" Atticus replied, a hint of knowing amusement in his tone, a hint that Katie caught and understood right away.

Chuckling a bit to herself, Katie said, "I was probably going to end up doing so anyway. Thanks again for respecting my privacy."

"No problem," Atticus replied as he and Kyubi turned to leave, "And take care." Atticus and Kyubi then took their leave from the Forester residence, leaving Katie alone in her room. Katie then went back to her desk so that she could continue writing in her journal. Even in there Katie did not talk about what adult Katie had told her, a secret that a very select few knows about.

A secret that made Katie giggle to herself like a happy, excited schoolgirl. An accurate assessment, given that Katie's eleven and attends Springdale Elementary.

END, CHAPTER ONE

Author's notes:

So yeah, I'm actually doing this. This story will contain the chapters from the original 'Yo-kai Watch Adventures' that I had to cut for various reasons, mostly reasons that have to do with a lot of my time being eaten up by IRL obligations. If there are any of you out there who wants to learn more about the cut chapters that were mentioned in the award ceremony in the last chapter of the original 'Adventures', then this is the place. There's only, like, six cut chapters total, but if I see enough demand, I _may_ write up a few more chapters, at least to get the chapter count into the double digits (so ten total at a minimum). I'm not even sure if uploading all of these cut chapters is a good idea or not, but if this little side story brings a smile to at least one reader...

...Then it was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Yo-kai Watch Adventures: The lost chapters

Chapter two: Kira befriends another Legendary Yo-kai

Kira, a thirteen-year-old girl living in the Uptown Springdale area, was sitting on the floor in her bedroom at the house where she lived with her grandmother. Kira is one of two people who befriends yo-kai, and as such, Kira had various yo-kai medals, a Yo-kai Watch, a Medallium, and various other things that anyone working extensively with yo-kai will be needing. Kira was currently going over her collection of yo-kai medals, what with a number of said medals on the floor in front of her, with the Medallium off to the side slightly.

As Kira worked over her Medallium like this, her three main yo-kai friends, Venoct, Shadow Venoct and Illuminoct, came walking into her bedroom. "Yo, Kira," Illuminoct began, "What are you up to, my good dude?"

"I'm looking to see if I'm close to befriending another Legendary Yo-kai," Kira said as she began to explain what she was doing, "I mean, Dandoodle is pretty good, but it'd be really great if we had more that one Legendary Yo-kai in our posse."

"No surprise there," Venoct replied, "After all, I get the distinct impression that Atticus and the Kyubi brothers have more than just Shogunyan in their co-" The S-rank yo-kai was cut off when, as Kira flipped through the pages of her Medallium, she came across a section where two pages next to each other were brightly glowing with rainbow colors.

"This is just like when we ended up welcoming Dandoodle," Shadow Venoct remarked in amazement when he and everyone else saw the rainbow-glowing pages in the Medallium, "I think that another Legendary Yo-kai is about to come out of the Medallium!"

"Well alright, then," Kira said as she placed her hand upon the center of the circle on the two pages that were glowing rainbow-colored; she did this to release Dandoodle back when he first joined Kira's yo-kai posse. With a hint of excitement on her face, Kira continued, "Let's see who our new Legendary Yo-kai friend is going to-"

Kira was cut off when a bipedal bear yo-kai popped out of the Medallium and landed on its feet in her room. This bear yo-kai was purplish in color, with the purple on his hands, feet, inner ears and muzzle a lighter paler shade. He wore round glasses, a black graduation cap and black shawl that had a golden colored rope holding it on; a small tassel attacked to the cap the bear yo-kai wore had a little golden flame on the end not attached to the cap. Finally, the bear yo-kai was holding a small staff, on the end of which was a teal-colored small coiled pile of…umm…poop.

"Oh my," the bear yo-kai said after coming out of the Medallium, "I'm glad to finally get out of there! It was simply un_bear_able!" Suddenly realizing that he wasn't alone, the bear yo-kai turned around and saw Kira and the Venoct brothers blankly staring at him. "Can I help you?" the bear yo-kai asked.

"Umm…yeah," Kira began in a slightly uncertain tone, "I was the one who freed you from the Medallium just now."

"Well if that's the case, then I do believe that I should introduce myself," the bear yo-kai replied, "My name is Poofessor, and I am a Legendary Yo-kai." Walking up to Kira, Poofessor handed her his yo-kai medal while saying, "As you were the one who freed me, this is for you."

"Oh, thanks," Kira replied as she received Poofessor's yo-kai medal. The thirteen-year-old girl was still a bit unsure about this new yo-kai friend of hers, Legendary or not. After putting Poofessor's yo-kai medal away, Kira said, "Well then, since you're new to the posse, I think that I ought to take care of the introductions." Gesturing to herself, Kira said, "I'm Kira Fisher." Gesturing to Venoct, Shadow Venoct and Illuminoct in that order, Kira continued, "And these guys are Venoct, Shadow Venoct and Illuminoct."

"Wait a minute," Illuminoct said in a mildly confused tone. Turning to face Kira, Illuminoct said, "Your last name is Fisher? You have a last name?"

"It's kind of weird how this hasn't come up until just now," Venoct remarked in a casual tone.

After looking at Kira and the Venoct brothers, Poofessor said, "Well, I bet that the four of us will be getting along swimmingly." Gently waving his small staff a bit, Poofessor said, "Who's up for a trivia game?"

"That sounds lovely enough," Shadow Venoct replied, "Although I'm going to have to ask that you put that poop staff of yours away first, and to stop waving it about in the air." After Kira and the Venoct brothers got over the initial shock of meeting a yo-kai like Poofessor, they got along well enough with the guy, even though he never really put his poop staff away.

* * *

The following day, Kira and the Venoct brothers were making their way over to Blossom Heights, as Kira was craving a specific kind of candy that she knew could be bought at the local candy shop. As Kira and the Venoct brothers pulled up close to the candy shop, they saw to their surprise that Nate, Eddie and Bear were hanging around outside. From the looks of it, Bear was talking to his friends about a matter that he took very seriously.

"Hey, it's the boys," Shadow Venoct remarked as he spotted Nate, Eddie and Bear, "Let's go see what they're up to." Shadow Venoct's brothers and Kira all nodded in agreement before making a slight detour on their current objective, so as to see what the three boys were up to.

"…has gone undefeated for twelve games in a row," Bear could be heard saying to Nate and Eddie as Kira and the Venoct brothers got close enough, "That is why the three of us are really going to have to crack down if we're to beat her, Shelly and Zoey when we go up against them at the community center later today for the next game."

"Next game of what, might I ask?" Kira said once she and the Venoct brothers got close enough, prompting Bear, Nate and Eddie to turn around and see them.

"Oh, Kira," Bear began, "What's up?"

"I just swung by here because I was craving one of the candies sold at the candy shop here," Kira began to explain. With her hands on her hips, Kira continued, "Now then, I don't suppose you boys can tell me why you're all here, can you?"

"Bear's trying to get us to go over a bunch of trivia facts with him," Eddie replied.

"Trivia facts?" Venoct repeated in a confused tone, "Seems like that would a bit random for you boys to go over so out of the blue. Care to tell Kira, my brothers and I why you three are aiming to study trivia so out of the blue?"

"It's not as out of the blue as you think," Bear said as he turned his attention to Venoct, "You see, every week there's a trivia game event at the community center in Uptown Springdale that kids can compete in, where two teams of three kids go up against each other for a chance to win some cool prize. For the last twelve times, Alex, with Shelly and Zoey on her team, has won every single time." Gesturing to Nate and Eddie while still facing Venoct, Bear continued, "I was just trying to convince Nate and Eddie that they should join my team so that we can end Alex's win streak and earn the new prize that's being offered."

"Huh," Illuminoct remarked in a mildly impressed tone, "I had no idea that Alex was such a trivia wiz."

"I'm…going to guess that neither Nate or Eddie want to help you?" Kira said to Bear.

"First off, there's no way that we can beat any team Alex belongs to in a trivia game," Eddie began to say, "She's pretty much untouchable. Second off, I don't really want to compete in the trivia game at all."

"Why not, dude?" Bear asked, looking mildly wounded, as he turned to face his friend.

"Partly because of the aforementioned invincibility that Alex has, but mostly because I plain just don't want to," Eddie replied.

Turning to face Nate, Bear asked, "What about you, Nate? You're the smartest guy at our school, so you'd be a perfect addition to the team!"

"I…am actually planning to meet up with Katie sometime later today," Nate replied, sounding a little bit sheepish.

"Ooh," Kira said, a hint of knowing mischievousness in her tone. Walking closer to Nate, Kira said with a hint of knowingness in her tone, "Does this have something to do with what Bear told you about how Katie has a crush on you?"

"I'm going to guess that you're planning to let her down gently?" Venoct asked the Adams boy.

"Umm, actually…" Nate began to reply, a noticeable hint of embarrassed blushing on his face, "…I was actually going to see if Katie and I could try going out with each other."

"You're actually giving her a chance, dude?" Eddie asked, sounding mildly surprised, "Huh. I figured that you'd be too nervous to date anyone."

"Well I, for one, am glad to see that you're giving the girl a chance, little dude," Kira remarked to Nate, a hint of approving pride in her tone, "Katie's a sweet girl, so I have no doubt that you and she will get along as well as Eddie and Inaho."

"This is all well and good and all, but I think we're getting off subject here," Bear said, getting everyone to turn back to face him, "I need Nate and Eddie to join my team so we can go up against Alex's team in the trivia game at the Uptown Springdale community center later today."

"Dude, we just said that we can't really do it," Eddie replied, "And even if we did, trying to beat any team that Alex is on in a trivia game is a pipe dream. I mean, how can we, or anyone for that matter, overcome Alex in a trivia game?"

As the three boys looked like they were thinking, Illuminoct turned to face Kira and said, "Yo Kira, you think that the trivia poop bear can help us out here?"

"Trivia poop bear?" Kira repeated in a confused tone as the three boys looked up and over to her.

"I think that Illuminoct is talking about Poofessor," Venoct said dryly.

"Oh, I see what you're talking about," Kira remarked to Illuminoct before taking out a yo-kai medal and sticking it into her Yo-kai Watch. "Come on out, my friend!" Kira said, "Calling Poofessor! Yo-kai medal, do your thing!" after a bit of flashing lights and trumpet-filled fanfare, Poofessor appeared standing next to Kira, the Venoct brothers and the boys. Turning to face the boys, Kira said, "Nate, Eddie, Bear, this is Poofessor. He's a Legendary Yo-kai that I befriended yesterday. I believe that he may be able to help."

"Is…" Nate began in a mildly confused tone that had a hint of mild disgust, "…Is that a teal-colored poop on the end of his stick?"

"Why do you think I call him the trivia poop bear?" Illuminoct replied.

"Weirdness aside," Kira said as she began to explain things to the boys, "Poofessor here is nothing short of a trivia wiz. Right after I got his medal, he, the Venoct brothers and I played some trivia games, and not once did he get a question wrong." With a confident nod, Kira continued, "I think that Poofessor may just be what you boys need to help you win that trivia game against Alex's team."

"A trivia game, you say?" Poofessor replied, his tone clearly showing that his interest had been piqued, "Well then, don't mind if I pitch in, then!" Bear, for his part, seemed excited at the possibility of yo-kai assistance helping him defeat Alex and her team at the trivia game that will be happening at the Uptown Springdale community center. Nate and Eddie, however, both exchanged knowing, worried looks with each other.

* * *

Since Nate and Eddie both bailed, Bear had to find two others to join him on his trivia team to go and confront Alex and her team. Surprisingly, he got Andy and Mark. Although both boys were at first hesitant because Bear said he needed them to join his trivia team to go up against Alex's trivia team, the two boys both relaxed a little when Bear mentioned that Kira has a new 'super-awesome' yo-kai friend that can help them win the trivia game.

"That's…that's him?" Andy asked in a stunned tone of mild confusion after he and Mark had met Poofessor.

"Yes, indeed," Bear replied to Andy's baffled-sounding remark, "That there is the key to us not only winning but taking down Alex and her team once and for all."

"Is…is that a teal-colored poop on the end of his stick?" Mark asked as he pointed to the stick that Poofessor was holding.

"This here is my trivia deuce," Poofessor explained, "By placing the trivia deuce upon your head, I can give you the power of trivia mastery!" Over where the Venoct brothers stood, Illuminoct whispered something to both Venoct and Shadow Venoct. As a result, both of them snorted and snickered uncontrollably.

"You're…you're going to put poop…" Andy began, "…On our heads."

"Well," Poofessor began to explain, "Not all of it. You see, if I put the entire trivia deuce on your head, then not only will you spout random trivia randomly, but it will happen against your will. Hence why I'm only going to put just a small bit of the trivia deuce on your heads. It will be just enough to not overpower you, but still give you the edge you need to win the trivia game."

"Will others be able to see the poop?" Illuminoct asked, "Because if so, then people are going to point and laugh at the boys."

"Don't worry, my blonde-haired acquaintance," Poofessor replied as he turned to face the blonde-haired S-rank rare yo-kai, "It will be invisible to any other than those inspirited by it. Also, if it wasn't invisible, then they all could have just worn hats over it."

"They could have been matching hats," Bear added, "And we can claim they're part of a team uniform that we have going!"

Illuminoct nodded in agreement with what the boys and Poofessor were saying, and respectfully backed off. When Illuminoct backed off, Venoct stepped forward. "Are you boys sure that you want to do this?" Venoct asked, "I mean, wouldn't using Poofessor's help in this manner count as a form of cheating?"

With an indifferent shrug, Bear said, "Personally, I don't see what the big deal is. Besides, Alex will continue to go on winning until she either decides to stop on her own, or she goes past the age limit that the people running the game have set up."

"Oh yeah, it's a _kid_'_s_ game," Kira remarked.

"So anywho, Andy and Mark," Bear said as he turned to face his teammates, "You two ready to help me take down Alex, Shelly and Zoey?"

"You know," Mark began, "To be completely honest, I'm surprised that you aren't asking Nate and Eddie to back you on this one."

"Nate is looking into asking Katie out, and Eddie said that he just didn't feel like trying to go up against Alex in the trivia game," Bear replied.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute," Andy interrupted, "Hold the phone there." Giving Bear a firm, questioning look, Andy continued, "Katie? As in, Katie Forester, Katie? You're actually letting Nate go out with that girl?"

"Is…is that a bad thing?" Bear asked, looking mildly worried and more than a hint confused.

"I'll…tell you the details later," Andy replied with a mildly gentle shake of his head, "For now, we ought to just focus on getting ready for the trivia game against Alex and her team."

Bear and Mark both nodded in agreement with Andy, and Poofessor took that as his cue to give each of the three boys a light dab on their heads with his 'trivia deuce', leaving a small bit of the teal-colored poop on each of their heads. "There we go," Poofessor remarked after his work was done, "With a bit of my trivia deuce on each of your heads, you three are bound to win the trivia game for sure."

"Well alright!" Bear said excitedly. Turning to face Andy and Mark, Bear said, "Boys, we got this in the bag now!"

As Bear, Andy and Mark all cheered, Kira turned to her side and sighed. "…First, I get an effeminate poodle-man that takes handsomeness way too seriously," Kira muttered to herself in an annoyed voice, "And now I get a bear that's basically just one big poop joke." With a mildly resigned sigh, Kira continued, "Why couldn't I have gotten a butt-kicking fighter like Atticus's pal Shogunyan?"

* * *

Later at the Uptown Springdale community center, Kira and the Venoct brothers, with Poofessor with them, went inside to watch the trivia game. Kira saw two tables on either side of a podium. At the table on Kira's left sat Bear, Andy and Mark; even though she knew that the boys each had a bit of Poofessor's trivia deuce on their heads, Kira couldn't see an of it. Kira nodded in a manner of realization, knowing that what Poofessor said about the trivia deuce being invisible to all other than those inspirited by it must be true. Sitting at the table on Kira's right was Alex, Zoey and Shelly; the cocky, confident grin on Alex's face told Kira that the boys' claim about how Alex is practically invincible at trivia wasn't too far off the mark. Standing at the podium was a young adult woman in her very early twenties, an employee of the community center.

"Okay, everyone," the center employee said, "We're about to begin the trivia game. Please test your buzzers before we start." At that cue, all six of the kids competing in the trivia game pressed their buzzers that were in front of them. With a nod, the center employee said, "Good. Now then, let me just get the trivia cards set up so that we can begin." As the center employee sorted through her stack of trivia cards, the attention of Kira and her yo-kai friends was caught when Atticus and the Kyubi brothers came in and sat down behind them.

"Hey Kira," Atticus began, "The Kyubi brothers and I ran into Nate and Katie as they were making their way to Downtown Springdale to go to the beach, and while we talked for a bit, Nate said something about a new Legendary yo-kai that you befriended."

"Yeah, it's Poofessor," Kira replied as she jerked a thumb at the Legendary yo-kai that sat with her and the Venoct brothers.

"…" Giving Poofessor a dry, blank, monotonous look, Atticus said, "I can see why Nate wasn't all that comfortable talking about what he said Illuminoct referred to as a 'trivia poop bear'."

"Put that thing away right this instant," Frostail scolded at Poofessor while pointing at his stick.

"Umm, Frostail," Shadow Venoct remarked, his tone containing a mild amount of hesitance, "As much as I agree with you about how Poofessor keeping his poop-topped stick out is kind of nasty, keep in mind that Poofessor _is_ a Legendary yo-kai, so you ought to show some measure of respect to him."

"…Whatever," Frostail replied as he and everyone else turned to face forward, as the trivia game was starting to commence.

* * *

Over the next half-hour, both teams started to rack up points. Although Alex's team had a bit of a lead at the beginning of the game, Bear's team, thanks to the bits of trivia poop on each of their respective heads, were able to catch up, much to Alex's mild surprise. By the time that the half-hour had passed, both teams were tied at twenty points.

"…Wow," Atticus remarked in a mildly impressed tone, "From what I heard about Alex, I'd have figured that her team would have had a noticeable lead against Bear's team by this point, if not having flat out won the game. But the fact that Bear and his team are not only giving a decent challenge, but are actually tied neck and neck with Alex's team?" With a mildly amused look on his face, Atticus continued, "I guess the boys shouldn't be-"

Atticus was cut off when the 'ping' indicating a point was allocated to one of the teams sounded, making him look over and see that Alex's team had scored another point. "And now onto the next question," the center employee said. Looking down to her stack of trivia cards, the center employee shuffled through them, but quickly gain a hint of concern to her expression. "…Oh dear," the center employee remarked, "It seems that I've ran out of prepared trivia cards to use." Gesturing to Alex's team, the center employee said, "Seeing as how I'm out of trivia questions to use, and Team B here has more points, I'm going to have to declare them as the winner."

"Oh, come on!" Bear exclaimed as he slammed face first into the table where he, Andy and Mark sat at. Over at the other table, Alex pumped both of her fists into the air while she let out an excited 'woohoo'.

"Bear's team still lost?" Darkyubi remarked in a tone of piqued interest, no hint at all of any disappointment in his tone, "Huh. And here I thought that they were going to win."

"Well from what I saw," Kyubi began, "Alex was quicker to press her buzzer when the final trivia question was asked. Given her natural talent for trivia, it wasn't all that surprising that Alex managed to pull off that amazing and rather close win for her team." Darkyubi nodded in an agreeing manner with his golden-furred brother.

"I…I cannot believe it," Poofessor began, clearly sounding like his temper was rising. This caught the attention of Kira, Atticus, the Venoct brothers and the Kyubi brothers. "They had the benefit of my trivia deuce," Poofessor continued, "And yet they were all _still_ defeated in a trivia game?! What manner of mockery is this?!"

"What's he talking about, Kira?" Atticus asked as he turned to face the thirteen-year-old girl.

"Yeah, Poofessor put a bit of that teal-colored poop of his, which has the power to bestow trivia mastery apparently, on the heads of Bear, Andy and Mark," Kira began, "Bear was looking for any edge he could get so that he and his team could finally end the win streak that Alex's team had, and continues to have, going." Gesturing to where Alex and her team mates were each getting what looked to be gift cards, Kira continued, "I'm guessing that Poofessor's pride was wounded upon seeing natural talent surpass his trivia deuce."

"So…" Darkyubi remarked in a dry tone, "…The boys decided to cheat against Al-" Before he could finish speaking his bit, however, Darkyubi was cut off when Poofessor roared in anger and rage, startling not just Darkyubi and his brothers, but also Atticus, Kira, the Venoct brothers, and a few of the surrounding kids who came to watch the trivia game.

"I will not let this transgression go unpunished!" Poofessor exclaimed righteously. Holding his trivia deuce stick up as if it were a magical sword belong to a king, Poofessor exclaimed, "Behold as I use the power of my trivia deuce on myself!"

"Holy crud!" Illuminoct exclaimed in a clearly frightened tone as he pointed at Poofessor, "He's going to assume his ultimate form!"

…

Over in Rolling Waves Park in Downtown Springdale, Nate and Katie were sitting together on a bench under a somewhat large umbrella. Both kids were enjoying vanilla soft-serve ice creams. "W-wow, Nate," Katie remarked, both her stammering and the embarrassed blushing on her face making it clear that she was a bit nervous, "I serious c-can't believe you actually wanted to go to the beach here with m-me."

"Well to be honest, you're a pretty nice person, Katie," Nate replied, "And the idea of going out with you like this actually sounds like a great way to spend the day."

The young Forester girl could not help but giggle cutely as she absorbed Nate's words into her mind, her heart. Remembering what her adult self from the future told her, Katie could not help but wonder if this moment is the beginning of the chain of events that will, one day in the future, lead to Katie becoming-

"Hey Nate! Katie!" Eddie's familiar voice called out, bringing Katie out of her thoughts and making her look over to see Eddie and Inaho come walking up to them.

"Oh, hey Eddie," Nate greeted, "What's up?"

With a mildly confused look on her face, Inaho said with a hint of bafflement in her tone, "You two aren't going to believe this, but some ursine-like yo-kai used teal-colored poop to assume an ultimate form over at the community center in Uptown Springdale."

"…What?" Nate said in a flat, monotonous tone.

"Believe you me," Inaho began to reply, "I wish that Eddie and I were making this up, but that is literally what we heard."

"She's right," Eddie remarked, "In fact, I'm certain that this has to do with that new Legendary yo-kai that Kira has befriended.

Sighing, Katie said, "We're going to have go bail Bear out of trouble, aren't we?"

"I'm…afraid so," Eddie replied in an apologetic tone.

"If you want, Katie," Nate began to offer, "We can resume what we were doing later."

"I would like that, yes," Katie said as she and Nate got up to go with Eddie and Inaho to the community center in Uptown Springdale to go and bail Bear out of trouble.

* * *

Nate, Katie, Eddie and Inaho ran through the door in the Uptown Springdale community center. Making a quick turn for the room where all of the noise was coming from, the four kids saw a giant snake yo-kai violently swinging its head from side to side. This snake yo-kai was primarily red in color, although it had various blue and yellow markings all over its body. Additionally, there was some sort of topping on the end of its tail that resembled the number eight.

Taking a closer look, Nate, Katie, Eddie and Inaho all saw that Poofessor (Nate and Eddie pointed out to the girls who Poofessor was) was in the snake yo-kai's mouth; Poofessor's feet stuck out from the left-side corner of the snake yo-kai's mouth while Poofessor's head stuck out from the right-side corner of the snake yo-kai's mouth. Only Poofessor's right arm, which held the trivia deuce stick, was free, and Poofessor was smacking the snake yo-kai with the trivia deuce stick in an attempt to make it release him.

As Nate, Katie, Eddie and Inaho looked around, they also saw a number of freaked out looking people watching as the two yo-kai fought each other, although it was mostly just the snake yo-kai violently swinging Poofessor around. Eventually, the kids spotted Kira, Atticus, the Venoct brothers, the Kyubi brothers, Bear and his team and Alex and her team, watching the fight from one of the corners of the main room of the community center.

"Hey, mind telling us what's going on here?" Eddie asked as he, Nate, Katie and Inaho walked up to the group.

"As it turned out," Alex began, "That bear yo-kai used his poop stick thing to give Bear and his team mates an edge against me and the girls in the trivia game. When the girls and I still won anyway, the bear yo-kai got really mad and proceeded to try and go on a rampage."

"However," Kyubi continued, "Before Poofessor could actually use his power on himself, Atticus summoned Slurpent to fight him." Gesturing to where the snake yo-kai was still violently swinging Poofessor around, Kyubi remarked, "I'd say that Slurpent has this in the bag."

"That yo-kai that's swinging Poofessor around is called Slurpent?" Eddie asked, a mildly confused look on his face.

Nodding one in the affirmative, Atticus remarked, "Yes. Slurpent, similar to Shogunyan, is a Legendary yo-kai that I have befriended."

"Hmph, figures," Kira huffed in a mildly annoyed tone at Atticus, "You get an awesome giant snake, and all I get is a walking poop joke."

"Poop joke or not, Poofessor is still a Legendary yo-kai," Kyubi pointed out, "You ought to be grateful that you were even able to befriend him in the first place."

With an indifferent shrug, Kira said, "Fine."

* * *

After everything was settled, Kira and her yo-kai friends were back at Kira's grandmother's place. "You know, given how Bear explained how a lot of people were jealous of how Alex always wins the trivia game at the community center, is was rather courteous of Alex and her team to treat Bear and his team to lunch over at Nom Burger with the gift cards that Alex and her team won today," Kira remarked.

"One can only hope that Bear, Andy and Mark learned their lesson from this whole ordeal," Shadow Venoct remarked, "I'd hate to see any of them have to go through trouble of this nature anytime soon."

Looking over to where Kira sat cross-legged on her bed over a pile of her yo-kai medals and the Medallium, Venoct asked, "Hey Kira, what are you up to this time? Looking to try and see if you can befriend a third Legendary yo-kai?"

"Well why not?" Kira replied, "I mean, the next Legendary yo-kai I befriend could end up being just the one that I've been looking to befriend."

With a thumbs-up aimed at Kira, Illuminoct said, "Don't sweat it, Kira. You got this in the bag."

With a small but mildly amused and appreciative smile, Kira said, "Thanks, Illuminoct." Kira went back to going over her collected yo-kai medals and her Medallium while the Venoct brothers proceeded to play some game involving a deck of fifty-two playing cards.

Illuminoct ended up winning, Shadow Venoct ended up losing, and Venoct ended up landing somewhere in the middle.

END, CHAPTER TWO

Author's notes:

Well, there's two Legendary yo-kai in Kira's corner now. Speaking of Kira's Legendary yo-kai friends, don't worry; Poofessor is going to be fine. Well anywho, it might take me a while to get up the next chapter, so try to bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Yo-kai Watch Adventures: The lost chapters

Chapter three: Daddy dumbest (*Don't you mean 'dearest'? **I know what I said!)

Kira, a thirteen-year-old girl living in the Uptown Springdale area, was having a light lunch at the house where she lived with her grandmother. Kira is also one of two people who befriends yo-kai, given that she has a Yo-kai Watch. As a matter of fact, Kira's three main yo-kai friends, those being Venoct, Shadow Venoct and Illuminoct, were all having lunch with her.

"So, Kira," Venoct began, "What do we have on the agenda today?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we had some work to do," Shadow Venoct remarked.

With a mildly understanding look on her face, Kira replied, "Guys, I know that it's been a while since we had a job. Trust me, I'd love a job-related adventure as much as the lot of you. But we can't go on a job if no one has one for us to-"

Kira was cut off when there was a knocking at the front door. "Kira, sweetie," Kira's grandma Sophia called from the kitchen where she was taking care of something, "Could you answer the door for me? I'm a bit busy in here."

"…We'll continue this later," Kira said to her yo-kai friends as she got up from the table, walked over to the front door, and answered it. To her mild surprise, Kira was greeted by the sight of Aaron Adams and Jason Forester, the respective dads of Nate and Katie. "Umm…" Kira began in a tone that clearly showed she had no idea of what to make of the sudden visitors, "Is there something the matter, sirs?"

"We…understand that you and the yo-kai that associate with you have been known to carry out various odd jobs for people," Jason began, trying to sound as business-like as possible, "Would that be accurate to say?"

"Yeah," Kira replied, getting a feeling that she knew where this was going to lead; both Aaron and Jason work at the Springdale Business Tower in Downtown Springdale, as both of them were part of the team that managed all of the yo-kai related merchandise that has been selling like hotcakes ever since the phenomena that occurred roughly two years ago. Very recently, the company has also begun to produce an animated TV series, starring Nate's pet cat turned yo-kai Jibanyan, to help further push/promote the various merchandise.

With hands on her hips, Kira said, "I'm guessing that you two want to hire me for something?" After both Aaron and Jason nodded in the affirmative, Kira gestured for the two men to follow her into the house. Kira led the men into the living room, catching the attention of Sophia and the Venoct brothers in the process. Curious, the Venoct brothers all got up and walked over to join Kira, while Sophia watched from the edge of the living room.

"So, sirs," Kira began, "I take it you're here to try and talk me into letting you and your team use the likeness of one of my yo-kai friends for either your company's merchandise and or various things of merchandise produced by said company?"

"Actually, that isn't why Aaron and I are here," Jason replied.

That piqued Kira's interest. "Oh?" the thirteen-year-old girl replied, "You two aren't looking to help your company earn more profit? Then what, might I ask, is the issue?"

At that prompting, both men let out troubled, resigned sighs; from the sounds of both men sighing, Kira assumed that both of them were in some degree of trouble. "It's…actually a bit of a story," Aaron replied, "You see, me and Jason, along with some friends of ours from work, decided to have a little get together at a sushi place after a mildly late day at work…"

(FLASHBACK)

Aaron, Jason, and two men dressed similarly to them were all sitting in a booth in a sushi restaurant located in Springdale sometime around early evening. The four men, in addition to having some sushi, were also having a few drinks that men of their age can enjoy. "Ah!" Aaron said after taking a swig from a mug of beer, "I really needed that!"

"Yeah, I can use something to unwind a bit myself," the first men with the guys said; he was slim, had long and slicked-back red hair, and wore glasses similar to Jason, although his frames were a bit rounder and were distinctly red-colored. Seriously," the first man continued, "My son got into trouble again because he and a few friends of his accidentally broke some old lady's window while they were playing around with a baseball and some bats."

Aaron looked at the first man with a look of mild surprise. "…Your son plays sports?" Aaron asked.

"It's kind of his passion, really," the first man replied, "My boy is something of a jock."

"Feh," Aaron scoffed in a tone of mild jealousy, "Michael, you're a lucky son of a bitch."

"Huh?" the first man, apparently named Michael, replied in a confused tone.

Before responding, Aaron took another swig from his drink. "Don't get me wrong," Aaron began, a hint of drunkenness in his tone, "My son Nate is a good kid. But he's…umm, how do I put this…bah, my son's a total nerd."

"Umm…okay…" Michael replied, sounding genuinely confused.

"No, seriously," Aaron remarked as he sounded like he was about to go on a bit of a triad that was fueled by alcohol, "My son is no good at sports, the idea of burning books makes him faint, and from what I've gathered, he has trouble standing up for himself!" Taking another swig from his drink, Aaron said, "I can't believe that Nate is not only a nerd, but such a wimp as well!"

"Why are you complaining, Arron?" Jason asked, his own tone sounding slightly drunk.

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked as he turned to face his co-worker and friend.

"So, what if your son isn't what you wanted in a son?" Jason began to explain, "At least you _have_ a son." Taking a swig from his own drink before continuing, Jason went on, "But what about me? Instead of a son that I can take to the park and throw a baseball or football around with, I wind up with a girl that's into all the usual girl things! I was looking forward to going fishing and to sporting events with my potential son, but no! Just like that," Jason paused to snap his fingers, "My hopes for father-son activities vanished! It was gone, like an angel's kiss!"

"Umm," began the second man that was with them, this one looking like the first man but his hair was black, his had lightly tanned skin and he didn't wear glasses, "Why are the two of you complaining? Shouldn't having kids be the greatest thing possible?"

"Oh, Eric," Jason replied, "You have no idea the struggles that people with kids go through. Trust me, if you ever have a kid, you'll be disappointed if it turns out to be a girl rather than a boy, just like I was."

"And if you do have a son," Aaron said, "You better hope like hell that he doesn't end up as a complete and total nerd. I wouldn't want you to suffer the same fate as me."

The second man, apparently named Eric, along with Michael, both looked at the drunken Aaron and Jason with resigned looks; both men could tell that their co-workers were not only drunk, but that they were talking out of their butts because of it.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

In Kira's grandmother's living room, Kira and the Venoct brothers all gave Aaron and Jason looks of mildly shocked consideration. "Umm…wow," Kira said, "That's a bit…wow."

"Do…do you two seriously feel that way about your respective kids?" Shadow Venoct asked, sounding mildly worried.

"Of course not," Aaron said, "Granted, I really would have liked it if Nate was a bit more into sports, but he's still my son, you know?"

"Likewise, I really do care about my daughter," Jason added.

"Okay, quick question," Illuminoct began as he raised a hand, "From the sound of it, I'd say that the two of you are both in some manner of trouble, and your ramblings from yesterday evening may have something to do with it. Would that be accurate to say?" After both Aaron and Jason nodded in the affirmative and in unison with each other, Illuminoct continued, "Alright, then. Now answer us this. How are you two men in trouble?"

"As it turned out," Jason began to explain, "Eric's wife has her birthday coming up. Because of that, Eric's wife wants to know if Eric is getting her anything special or has anything special planned for her. To that end, she hired that Atticus boy to try and find out if Eric had anything planned. Atticus, along with those yo-kai friends of his Kyubi and Toadal Dude, sat in the booth behind the one where Aaron, Eric, Michael and I sat. Atticus was also accompanied by his grandaunt, so as to have the cover of having dinner out with family."

"Jason and I saw Atticus and his party get up and leave shortly after the two of us finished our drunken complaining," Aaron pointed out.

"Additionally," Jason went on, "Atticus had a handheld tape recorder with him, and he was able to record the entire conversation that Aaron, Eric, Michael and I had. The recording starts at around the time Michael was starting to complain about his son getting into trouble."

"How…how do you know that Atticus had a handheld tape recorder?" Kira asked, a mildly worried look on her face as her tone suggested that she was not going to like the answer.

"Well," Aaron began, "Here's the thing…"

(FLASHBACK)

Earlier that morning, before Aaron and Jason swung by Kira's grandmothers place, the two men themselves were standing in the living room of Aaron's place. Atticus walked up to collect a handheld tape recorder that he sat down on a coffee table, allowing it to play the recording that he made the previous evening. Atticus's yo-kai friends Kyubi and Toadal Dude were standing off to the side, leaning against a wall as they both wore disappointed looks on their faces.

Sitting or standing across from Aaron and Jason were Lily, Rebecca, Nate and Katie. Both kids looked rather upset, with Katie even looking like she might start crying at any moment. As for Lily and Rebecca, however, both women had looks of venomous rage on their respective faces, looks that were aimed at their respective husbands.

"…Well, that's it, Mrs. Adams and Mrs. Forester," Atticus said, his tone sounding like an even mix of resigned, disappointed and bitter, "After I gave my report to Mrs. Brown about how I didn't learn anything about what her husband might have had planned for her birthday, I figured that I should share the recording that I got last night with the two of you." Turning his handheld tape recorder off, Atticus continued in the same tone, "I figured that the two of you had a right to know the truth."

"Young man," Jason began in a stern tone to Atticus, "You had no right to spy on me and my co-workers like that."

"I was doing a job that someone was paying me for," Atticus replied in the same tone that he's been using so far, showing that he was not going to put up with any attitude from Jason, "If you want to complain, then complain to the person that hired me." His gaze narrowing a bit, Atticus continued, "But since I played the whole recording for Mrs. Brown to prove that I failed to learn anything in regards to her upcoming birthday, not only does she know how you and Mr. Adams feel, but from the look that I saw on her face, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that Mrs. Brown is going to side with Mrs. Forester and Mrs. Adams on this one."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Lily said in an eerily calm tone, "Donna has known me and Rebecca for quite some time."

"Yes," Rebecca remarked, her tone similar to that of Lily's, "Oh, speaking of Lily and I." At that cue, both women got up and walked over to their respective husbands; when they were close enough, Lily gave Aaron a serious slap across the face with her right hand. Similarly, Rebecca gave Jason a serious slap across the face with her left hand.

"I…take it that Kyubi, Toadal Dude and I should take our leave?" Atticus asked.

"That would be nice, yes," Lily said after she and Rebecca turned to face the thirteen-year-old boy and his yo-kai friends, "I'm sorry that we had to cut your time here short." Atticus nodded in understanding as he, along with Kyubi and Toadal Dude, left the Adams residence. When the thirteen-year-old boy and his yo-kai friends were gone, Lily and Rebecca turned back around to face their husbands. "What the hell is wrong with you, Aaron?!" Lily practically exclaimed at her husband, "How can you seriously talk that way about our son?!"

"And you!" Rebecca snapped angrily at Jason, "I guess that it's my fault that our child wasn't born with the gender that you wanted! You know, I bet that if your father Kenny were still alive, he'd be very cross with you if he heard what you said about Katie! I would side with him, given that I'm very cross with you right now!"

"Umm-" Aaron began, but before he could continue, Nate got up from where he sat, slowly made his way to the staircase and, while shrugging off Aaron's hand when it was laid on his shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop, made his way up the staircase. Likewise, Katie got up from where she sat and ran for then out of the front door. All four adults could clearly see that the eleven-year-old Forester girl was crying. After Katie left, the adults heard a cabinet door in the kitchen area open up. A few seconds later, Jibanyan came walking out of the kitchen, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh man," Jibanyan remarked as he sounded like he just woke up from a nap, "I can't believe I fell asleep in the cabinet again." Looking up at the adults, Jibanyan began waking up more as he sensed the mood. "Umm…did I miss anything?" the nekomata yo-kai asked.

"Jibanyan, sweetie, can you go up to Nate's room and keep an eye on him?" Lily asked, "He's not feeling well."

"Got it, Mrs. Adams," Jibanyan replied as he made his way for the stairs, going up them as soon as he reached them. That left the adults alone on the first floor.

(FLASHBACK OVER)

"…So, there you have it," Aaron said to Kira and the Venoct brothers, "Not only is Lily upset with me and Rebecca upset with Jason, but Nate won't talk to me while Katie won't talk to Jason." With a shrug, Aaron added, "Also, I'm pretty sure that Jibanyan won't sympathize with me and Jason, given how close he is to Nate."

"So where do I fit into this whole mess?" Kira asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"We were hoping that you might be able to help us patch things up with our respective families," Jason remarked, sounding a little hopeful, "You're good at helping others out, aren't you?"

Leaning back in her seat, Kira replied, "Well yeah, that's what my posse and I do." Giving the men a bit of a stern look, Kira continued, "However, I can't say that I'm not disappointed in the two of you for what you did."

"You…won't help us, then?" Aaron asked, sounding a little like his hope was crushed.

"Oh, I'll help the two of you," Kira replied, bringing some measure of relief of Aaron and Jason. "However," Kira continued, "I never had a job where I had to help patch things up like this before. I'm going to need a bit of time to go over a few things to figure out how to bail your respective sorry rear ends out of the hot mess the two of you have both gotten yourselves into."

"That's…perfectly understandable," Aaron said as both he and Jason nodded, conceding to Kira's point. As the two men got up, Aaron asked, "When will be a good time for Jason and me to try coming back?"

"I'll call you guys," Kira replied, "Give me at least two hours though, alright?" Aaron and Jason both nodded in understanding as they took their leave. When the two men had left, Kira turned to regard the Venoct brothers. "Hoo boy," Kira said to her yo-kai friends, "Those two really have gotten themselves into a heap of trouble, didn't they?"

"You know, I was resisting the urge to slap both of them across the face," Shadow Venoct remarked, "What they said about their own children, which apparently and predictably had the result of making both children in question upset, was inexcusable."

"Yeah," Kira remarked in a tone of agreement, "Heck, if I was the one doing that espionage-type job rather than Atticus, and I got that same recording, then I would have done the same thing as Atticus and shared said recording with Mrs. Adams and Mrs. Forester."

"But we're still going to help Mr. Adams and Mr. Forester?" Illuminoct asked, a curious look on his face.

Nodding once in the affirmative, Kira said, "Regardless of any personal feelings that any of us may have about its nature, we just got a job to do. As since we got a job, we're going to handle it the same way that we've handled every other job we've gotten since we began our little odd job business two years ago."

"Professionally?" Venoct asked, drawing a nod in the affirmative from Kira.

"Boys," Kira began, "Ima gonna need the three of you to help me brainstorm some ideas on how Mr. Adams and Mr. Forester can save their sorry rear ends from being grilled." The Venoct brothers all gave affirmative responses as they and Kira began to come up with a few things that may be able to help them with the job that they just got.

* * *

Later, Kira and the Venoct brothers had Aaron and Jason standing in front of them on the beach in Downtown Springdale. Standing with Kira and the Venoct brothers were Nate and Katie, both of which still looked upset. The humans were all dressed for swimming, given that they were at the beach. "Okay, Adams and Forester families," Kira began, "Today the lot of you are going to be enrolled in Kira Fisher's patented family-healing bonding program!"

"The goal of our organization is to take wounded family bonds and heal them," Illuminoct said, "Not only allowing those bonds to be restored, but strengthened as well."

"Are…are you sure you guys know what you're doing?" Katie asked, sounding mildly unsure.

"Trust us," Venoct replied, "What we have in mind will help the lot of you see things from a different point of view."

"Now then," Kira began, "We'll begin with exercise number one, which is a basic trust exercise."

"Mr. Adams and Mr. Forester will stand behind their respective children," Shadow Venoct explained, "Nate and Katie will then both intentionally fall back. Neither of them will have to worry about falling over completely, because their respective dads will catch them."

"They'll be trusting you to catch them, so you two better not mess this one up, dudes," Illuminoct said to the two dads.

"Got it," Aaron replied as both he and Jason nodded in the affirmative. At Kira's cue, the exercise commenced. Given its simplicity, both Aaron and Jason were able to pass it without much difficulty.

"Well alright," Kira said in a mildly amused tone as she clapped her hands together, "You guys passed the first round! Now for round two, where Mr. Adams and Mr. Forester will switch kids."

"Wait, what?" Jason said, sounding mildly confused as Nate went over to him while Katie went over to Aaron.

"You better keep with the program, dude," Illuminoct said to Jason while pointing at Nate, "That there is the boy that made off with your daughter's heart, so if you drop him he'll be upset with you and by extension your daughter, and if he's upset with your daughter then your daughter will never forgive you."

"…What?" Jason said in a tone that was an even mix of shocked and confused; that shock and confusion distracted Jason long enough so that when the exercise started again, Jason wasn't paying attention, resulting in Nate falling over onto the sand. On the other hand, Aaron was able to catch Katie without problem.

"Ooh, and Mr. Forester lost it!" Illuminoct said as he pulled out a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached to it so he could write something down, "A darn shame, too. I guess that means that the score is two for Mr. Adams and one for Mr. Forester."

"Nate! Ae you okay?" Katie asked in a clearly concerned tone.

"I'll…be fine," Nate replied, rubbing the back of his head to try and get some of the sand out of his hair.

* * *

"Exercise number two!" Kira said later while she, the Venoct brothers, Aaron, Jason, Nate and Katie were all over at the Springdale Sports Club after the humans had changed into appropriate outfits for working out, "The kids will do various things to work out here, and the dads will do their part to encourage their kids."

"There will also be one-on-one exercises, such as some sparring at the boxing ring, where the kids will do all of the attacking while the dads guard and continue to encourage their kids," Shadow Venoct added, "Whereas the previous exercise was about trust, this current exercise is about showing support."

"Sounds simple enough," Aaron remarked, "I'm pretty sure that I can-"

"However," Shadow Venoct interrupted, "Trying to use any sort of Drill Sergeant Nasty-type bit during the work out will not look favorably upon you, so I better not hear anything that many would expect to hear out of Sergeant Burly."

"Who's Sergeant Burly?" Aaron asked, looking completely confused.

"He's the yo-kai who helped Mrs. Adams get back down to her original weight after a trio of Hungorges made her stuff herself silly," Kira replied, "But we're getting off subject here. Now then, let's get started on exercise number two!" At that prompting, Aaron and Jason began to work with their kids at the gym. Things were going great so far, however, things took a bit of a turn when Nate and Katie reached the part where they wore boxing gloves and tried punching against their respective dads' hands, which were also clad in boxing gloves.

"Come on, Nate," Aaron said, "Don't be afraid of hurting me. Give me all you got!"

"But I really am putting all I have into it," Nate replied.

"Here, you mind switching spots with me?" Aaron asked. Nate, mildly confused, nodded in agreement nonetheless. As the two Adams guys switched positions, Kira and the Venoct brothers observed this.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Kira remarked dryly to herself, "With Mr. Adams on the offensive end, it's only a matter of time be-" Kira stopped short when Aaron put so much effort in to a punch that, while Nate did block it with his boxing gloves, the force with which his dad threw the punch was still so great that it sent Nate flying over onto the floor, landing fairly hard on his rear end and crying out a bit in response.

"Nate!" Aaron exclaimed, "Oh geez, I am so sorry!"

"Ooh, and Mr. Adams lost the lead he had gained earlier on Mr. Forester," Illuminoct said aloud as he made a note on his clipboard from earlier, "It looks like the two men are back to being neck and neck with each other!" As Illuminoct made his notes, Shadow Venoct turned to face him.

"…You having way too much fun with this," Shadow Venoct asked his blonde-haired brother in a dry tone, "Aren't you?"

* * *

For the third trial in Aaron and Jason's attempt to try to show their respective kids that they do care about them, the group went to the museum in Breezy Hills. "A nice, quiet trip to the museum sounds like it'd be a great opportunity for both dads to try and score some points with Nate and Katie," Kira remarked with a nod, "I'm liking where this is going."

"It would also be a great chance to wrap things up on a high note," Venoct said to Kira as they, along with Shadow Venoct and Illuminoct, followed Aaron, Jason, Nate and Katie. Casing a knowing glance at Aaron, Venoct added, "Mr. Adams can especially use that high note, what with how Nate's kind of been put through the wringer so far today."

Kira and the other Venoct brothers only nodded in agreement with Venoct as they watched Aaron, Jason and their respective kids look at the various displays in the museum. They could only hope that things won't go very south very fast.

…

Kira, the Venoct brothers, Nate and Katie stood outside of the museum as Aaron and Jason were loaded into ambulances while two rough looking men were being loaded into police cars; two boys roughly the same age as Nate and Katie, along with two women, looked on as the two men were being arrested. "…Wow," Kira remarked, "Who would have thought that when those two boys started harassing Nate and Katie, Mr. Adams and Mr. Forester would confront the boys' respective parents about it, only for the boys' respective dads to get really ticked instantly and assault Mr. Adams and Mr. Forester?"

"At least they were trying to be responsible dads," Illuminoct tried to offer, "I mean, what dad would stand by while his child is being bullied?"

Turning to face Nate and Katie, Shadow Venoct asked, "Hey Nate, Katie, are you two going to be okay? I mean, your respective dads ARE being taken to the hospital for treatment due to being assaulted, after all."

"Well, I am worried about my dad, yes," Nate replied, "But more than anything, I'm impressed with what he did just to get some kids who were trying to give me a rough time to stop."

"Besides," Katie added, "Both my dad and Nate's dad can potentially take those two men to court over this."

"Oh yeah," Kira remarked, "There's always court!"

* * *

It ended up being an out of court settlement, but even so, the families of the two men who assaulted Aaron and Jason were forced to pay quite a pretty penny. But all of that is beside the point. The point I'm trying to get at here is, due to what they went through, Aaron and Jason were able to repair their relationship with their respective kids. In the end, that's all the two men really wanted out of all of this. It goes with out saying that Lily and Rebecca have also lightened up on their respective husbands, at least to a great degree.

"So, boys," Kira remarked as she and the Venoct brothers hung out in Kira's grandmother's living room after their latest job with the Adams and Forester families was completed, "Any of you think that this time, the lesson that Mr. Adams and Mr. Forester will stick? Because I sure as heck hope so."

"If the lesson that Mr. Adams and Mr. Forester learned after all of this doesn't stick," Venoct began, "Then they're probably dumber than Illuminoct."

"I agree," Illuminoct remarked with a nod in the affirmative, "Those men really have to try to keep their act together if they both want to Hey wait a minute…"

END, CHAPTER THREE

Author's notes:

Look, I'm going to be honest with you. I literally blanked on what I had in mind for the third thing Aaron and Jason would try in order to get back into Nate's and Katie's good graces. Anywho, here's hoping that the next two or so plots I have in mind will be able to work out better.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Yo-kai Watch Adventures: The lost chapters

Chapter four: The world is our friend!

Kira Fisher, a thirteen-year-old girl living in Springdale, was visiting Harrisville with her grandmother Sophia one day. The granddaughter/grandmother pair were visiting the quaint little village because there was going to be a special production being held at the local school. Kira and her grandmother did not come alone, either; Kira is one of two people who befriends mysterious spirits known as yo-kai, due to her possessing a Yo-kai Watch. Three of Kira's yo-kai friends, those being Venoct, Shadow Venoct and Illuminoct, had accompanied Kira and Sophia to Harrisville.

Kira also saw, to her mild surprise, that Atticus, a thirteen-year-old boy who also lives in Springdale, came to Harrisville with his grandaunt Omiyo. Atticus is in fact the other person who, like Kira, befriends yo-kai due to possessing a Yo-kai Watch. And like Kira, Atticus came with three of his yo-kai friends, those being Kyubi, Frostail and Darkyubi. Kira and the Venoct brothers decided to go and greet Atticus and the Kyubi brothers.

"I take it that you came here for the school production of some play that's being held at the Harrisville school as well?" Kira asked as she and the Venoct brothers got up to Atticus and the Kyubi brothers.

With a hint of amusement in his expression, Atticus replied, "Of course. And I can only assume that you and your group are here for the same reason?"

"You got that right," Kira said. With a sigh, Kira said, "You know, this whole trip was actually my Grandma Sophia's idea."

"I can understand that," Atticus remarked, "Similarly, coming to see the play was my Grandaunt Omiyo's idea."

"Does anyone know what the play is about?" Venoct asked, "In fact, is the stage even set up for the play?" Looking around at all of the people in Harrisville that are clearly from out of town, Venoct continued, "Because we've been to Harrisville before, and we've seen the school. From the looks of things here what with all of the people, I highly doubt there will be enough room for everyone to fit into the schoolhouse."

"The play will be held outside," Kyubi explained, "Atticus's grandaunt confirmed it for us earlier."

"I'm looking forward to seeing this play," Frostail remarked, "Especially since Mr. Johnson from Springdale Elementary hasn't had any hand in throwing the play."

"Oh, cut Joe some slack," Illuminoct said to the S-rank rare white kitsune yo-kai, "He and Clint have cleaned up their respective acts."

With a nod, Frostail replied, "You got a point there. But cleaned up act or not, Joe Johnson is still not the most reliable person in the world, if you ask me."

"I won't argue with that," Shadow Venoct remarked in a tone of agreement.

* * *

Later, Kira, Atticus and their respective yo-kai friends were approaching a small little cemetery in Harrisville. "Why are we visiting the Harrisville cemetery again?" Illuminoct asked.

"It's where Nathaniel and Kenny were laid to rest," Atticus explained.

With a confused look on his face, Illuminoct said, "…Who?"

"Nate's grandpa and Katie's grandpa respectively," Kira clarified for her blonde-haired yo-kai friend, "Although they're alive and kicking sixty years in the past back when we visited that time, in the here and now, both Nathaniel and Kenny died before their respective grandchildren were born."

"If I recall correctly," Kyubi said as he had a look of mild curiosity on his face, "Nathaniel died due to being hit by a car because he wasn't looking both ways before crossing the street. From what I've been told, it was something of a bad habit of his. In a similar vein, Kenny died due to issues with his asthma, and that said death might have been averted if Kenny didn't consistently forget to carry an inhaler on hand at all times."

"Either way, it's a darn shame that neither Nathaniel or Kenny lived to see their respective grandkids brought into the world," Shadow Venoct remarked, "The fact that Nate and Katie saw both of them via the aforementioned time travel only furthers the pain, if you think about it."

As Kira, Atticus and their respective yo-kai friends approached the Harrisville cemetery, they were both surprised to see Nate and Katie come walking out of it. "Huh, well what do you know," Kira remarked as she got Nate's and Katie's attention, "We were just talking about the two of you."

"You were?" Katie asked, looking mildly surprised.

Nodding twice in the affirmative, Kira continued, "The boys and I here were talking about your respective grandpas. We were actually on our way here to the cemetery to pay our respects."

"Oh, I see," Nate remarked, "Well, I just came out from paying respects to my grandfather, while Katie was just done paying respect to hers."

"It's sweet that you guys want to pay respects to me and Nate's respective grandfathers," Katie remarked, "Although I can't help but feel it's a little weird."

"Well Kira, the boys and I have gotten to know them via our various bits of traveling sixty years in the past," Atticus pointed out.

"Ah, that makes sense," Katie replied. Turning to face Nate, Katie continued, "Hey Nate, I heard that some stalls selling concessions are being set up near the school. Wanna see if there's anything good for sale?"

With a small smile, Nate replied, "Sure. I bet something nice like that would be a great pick-me-up after the somber nature of the visit we just paid." Katie nodded in agreement before grabbing Nate by his hand and practically dragging him off over in the direction of the school.

"Heh," Kira remarked, "Those two make an adorable couple.

"Agreed," Atticus replied, "But enough idle chat. We've got respects to pay."

"Right," Kira said as she led Atticus, the Venoct brothers and the Kyubi brothers into the Harrisville cemetery.

* * *

Inside the Harrisville cemetery, Kira, Atticus and the yo-kai looked around. They all could feel the age of this place; it was also somewhat shaded, what with the trees that grew, more or less forming a canopy that covered the entirety of the cemetery. The light that shone through little holes in the natural canopy covering the cemetery was the only indication that it was daytime; even so, the atmosphere was oddly calm and, dare I say, comforting. It would be a good place to lay one's dead to rest.

It was Darkyubi who spotted the graves that he and the rest of the party came to visit; the first grave, which had Nathaniel's name on it, had a small offering of one wrapped donut laid at its base. Next to Nathaniel's grave on its right (if you were facing it) was some space that was clearly reserved for someone to be laid to rest next to Nathaniel's grave. Next to the reserved space was a grave that had Kenny's name on it, and on its right (if you're facing it) was another space that looked to be reserved.

"It's clear that the space on the right of Nathaniel's grave is reserved for his wife Lucy," Darkyubi remarked when Kira asked about the empty spaces, "Clearly showing that she wishes to be buried next to her husband when it is her time. Likewise, the space on the right of Kenny's grave is clearly reserved for his wife Kelly when she passes on."

"It's a little weird how the graves of the older Adams couple and the older Forester couple would be next to each other," Kira remarked.

With a confused shrug, Illuminoct said, "Maybe the older Adams and older Forester couples are really good friends with one another?"

"It is a sweet thought," Atticus remarked in a tone of agreement, "And with how I've seen Nate and Katie's respective grandmothers get along in the here and now, I have no doubt that-" Before Atticus could finish what he was saying, he was cut off when two little spirits, one black and one white, came out from hiding behind the gravestones of Nathaniel and Kenny respectively. They both looked like diminutive versions of Nathaniel and Kenny respectively, and the even both had little capes that seemed to be part of their bodies as spirits.

Upon seeing the two figures, Kira and the others all went wide-eyed with mild surprise. "Who are you guys supposed to be?" Kira asked.

"I'm Moximous N," the black spirit said.

"And I'm Moximous K," the white spirit said. In unison, the two spirits said, "The world is our friend!"

"I think that there's something strange in this neighborhood," Illuminoct remarked, "Should I get a portable vacuum?"

"That would be a negative, Illuminoct," Kira said as she shone her Yo-kai Watch on both Moximous N and Moximous K, "These two are both yo-kai."

"You have a Yo-kai Watch?" Moximous N asked.

"Yeah, obviously," Kira replied.

Pointing to Atticus, Moximous K said, "And you have a Yo-kai Watch as well." Atticus merely nodded in the affirmative. After that, Moximous N and Moximous K had a group huddle where they both talked to each other. After a while, the huddle broke.

To Kira and the rest of the group, Moximous N said, "I don't suppose that the lot of you can do us a favor, can you?"

"What kind of favor?" Kira asked, her interest piqued.

"Can you travel to sixty years in the past via Miradox?" Moximous N asked.

"Yeah, the lot of us can," Atticus said, "Why, is there something in the past that you want us to look into on your behalves?"

"Sixty years ago," Moximous K began, "A school grade production of a classic play was held at the Harrisville school building. This one kid, named Brutus, did something really bad to a boy that got a lead role. Because of that, Brutus got the lead role himself."

"Why wasn't he punished?" Venoct asked.

"No one ever found out the truth of that incident," Moximous K explained, "However, that's where you guys come in. If you can go back to sixty years in the past and either prove what Brutus did or prevent Brutus from completing his plan, then you'll have done the job that Moximous N and I are asking of you."

"How will we know what this Brutus character looks like?" Frostail asked.

"Just ask around," Moximous N replied, "Try not to stand out too much, though."

"Well I don't know about you," Kira said to Atticus, "But I like the sound of this job."

"I'm kind of wanting to do it as well," Atticus replied, "However, I'm worried about changing the future, given that this job specifically requires us to go back in time to make a correction to something that happened in the past."

"I understand your concerns," Moximous K remarked to the thirteen-year-old boy, "But simply keeping Brutus from succeeding in his goals should not alter time all that much. In fact, if anything, you'll save the intended victim from injury."

"…Alright," Atticus said, "But either way, Kira and I will be exercising caution."

"That goes for the lot of you as well," Kira said to both the Venoct brothers and the Kyubi brothers, "We wouldn't want to mess anything up, would we?"

"Aye, aye, captain," Venoct replied as he and his brothers all saluted Kira.

"Moximous N and I will come along," Moximous K said, "To pitch in if necessary."

"I'm always glad for good company," Frostail remarked, drawing nods of agreement out of the rest of the group.

"Then it's settled," Illuminoct said. Turning to face the rest of the group, Illuminoct continued, "I hope you all are ready to embrace your inner Time Lords again, because we're making a trip to Harrisville of sixty years ago!" Kira, Atticus, the other Venoct brothers and the Kyubi brothers all gave cheers in unison to show that they were ready to tackled this latest job.

* * *

A short while later, Kira and the rest of the group traveled to sixty years in the past via Miradox and arrived in past Harrisville. "Okay, here's the plan," Moximous N said as he and Moximous K stood in front of Kira, Atticus and their respective yo-kai friends, "You guys find Brutus, figure out what he plans to do to in order to get the lead role, and either foil his plot or report what he's trying to do before he can even do it."

"Moximous N and I will scout around the area to make sure nothing unexpected pops up," Moximous K remarked. The humans and their respective yo-kai friends all nodded in agreement, signifying that they were ready to do their part to stop Brutus from succeeding in whatever goals he had.

…

As Kira and Atticus wandered around past Harrisville with their yo-kai friends following them, Kira asked, "Hey Atticus, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" replied the thirteen-year-old boy.

"Aside from Nathaniel and Kenny," Kira began, "How many people in this time period do you think might be yo-kai sensitive?" Atticus was surprised by the question that Kira had just posed and proceeded to give the notion some thought.

"Hmm…" Atticus hummed as he mulled over what Kira had just asked, "…Actually, I'm not coming up with any possible people in this time period who can see yo-kai. …Well, maybe Nathaniel and Kenny's respective love interests Lucy and Kelly, but the two of them are total maybes for now."

"Hey, Kira and Atticus!" a familiar male voice called out, "Fancy seeing you two here!" Kira and Atticus, along with the Venoct brothers and the Kyubi brothers, all turned to see Nathaniel and Kenny come walking up to them. It was Nathaniel who had called out. "Hey, you guys have some good timing," Nathaniel remarked, "There's going to be a play soon over at the Harrisville school building."

"Oh, Nathaniel and Kenny, good timing," Illuminoct said, "Do either of you know if Lucy and or Kelly are yo-kai sensitive?"

"Yo-kai sensitive?" Kenny repeated in a confused tone.

"That's what they call it in Kira and Atticus's time when a person can hear and see yo-kai," Nathaniel explained to his friend. Turning to face the thirteen-year-olds from the future, Nathaniel replied, "Sorry, but I know for a fact that Lucy is not yo-kai sensitive."

"Same applies to Kelly," Kenny remarked, "Why do you ask?"

"So, you two are the only ones living in this time who are yo-kai sensitive," Kyubi said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's just Kenny and me," Nathaniel remarked.

"Look, here's the thing," Kira began, "Atticus and I came from the future because a pair of yo-kai we came across in our time sent us back here on a job. You see, there's supposedly this one fellow living in Harrisville in this time called Brutus who-"

"Oh," Kenny interrupted in a clearly annoyed tone, "You were sent back to deal with _that_ jerk? Why, does he do something to mess up the future?"

"Actually, it has something to do with the play over at the Harrisville school building that Nathaniel just mentioned," Atticus replied.

"Does Brutus do something to ruin it?" Nathaniel asked, a curious look on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No, he doesn't do anything to stop the play," Frostail replied, "From what we were told, Brutus does something to a boy who got a lead role in the play, taking that boy out of commission. As a result, Brutus himself gets the lead role."

"Holy crud, Kenny," Nathaniel said with something of a panicked look on his face as he turned to face his friend, "You're in trouble!"

"Huh?" Shadow Venoct said, confused by what Nathaniel had just said.

Turning back around to face the young teens and the yo-kai, Nathaniel explained, "You see, Kenny and I are both going to be acting in the play. It's part of why we wanted you guys to stop by and watch. Kenny's got one of the four lead roles in the play." With a mild look of grimness entering his expression, Nathaniel added, "Out of the four kids with lead roles in the play, Kenny is the only boy. That, combined with what you said about how Brutus does something to take a boy with a lead role in the play out of commission, makes it clear that Kenny is in danger."

"…Yeah, I'm not all that big a fan of falling victim to one of Brutus's schemes," Kenny remarked, "Especially since Kelly's going to be watching the play, and I'd hate to disappoint her by not being there."

"Don't worry, boys," Kira replied, "I'm already formulating a plan on how we can stop Brutus from carrying out his scheme to get the lead role in the play." Turning to face the Venoct brothers and the Kyubi brothers, Kira added, "And it'll be a plan that will use the lot of you."

"What do you mean?" Venoct asked.

"The only ones in this time who are yo-kai sensitive are Nathaniel, Kenny, myself and Atticus," Kira explained, "And myself and Atticus are just visiting from sixty years in the future. That being said, Brutus cannot see or hear yo-kai."

"Oh," Atticus remarked, his tone carrying a hint of amusement, "I think I see where you're trying to go with this."

Turning to face Nathaniel and Kenny, Kira said, "All the boys and I will need from you two is to show us what Brutus looks like. We need to have an idea on what our target looks like so we don't mess up here."

With a mildly annoyed look on his face, Nathaniel replied, "I have a pretty good idea on where Brutus can be found right now…"

* * *

Over in an area where a number of kids were playing, a boy in Nathaniel and Kenny's age group who was somewhat taller than the average boy his age was trying to talk to a pair of girls. This somewhat taller boy was also somewhat well-fed; not excessively so, but the appearance he gave off made him look like something of a bully.

The two girls clearly looked like they did not enjoy talking to this boy. The first girl of the pair had fair skin, dark hair that was in two braids that fell over her back (she also had a bit of a cowlick), a plain red dress that reached her knees over a white buttoned shirt, a pair of socks and a pair of black shoes. As for the second girl, she was also fair skinned, and she wore a white shirt with a collar under a blue dress, similar to the red dress worn by the first girl. Her socks and shoes were also similar to that of the first girl, but the second girl had shorter hair that was not done up in braids.

"How many times do we have to say it, Brutus?" the first girl said, annoyance clear in her tone. Gesturing to the second girl and then herself in that order, the first girl continued, "Neither Kelly nor I want to go out with you!"

"Lucy's got a point," the second girl, apparently named Kelly, added, sounding just as annoyed as the first girl, apparently named Lucy.

"Oh, come on," the bully-looking boy, apparently named Brutus, replied with a hint of self-assured confidence in his tone, "I'm the hottest thing here in Harrisville. I mean, what could be manlier than me?"

"Oh, I don't know, a kitten?" a female voice unfamiliar to Brutus, Lucy and Kelly said, getting all three of them to turn around. As such, they saw Nathaniel, Kenny, Kira and Atticus come walking up; due to the three of them not being yo-kai sensitive, Lucy, Kelly and Brutus did not see the Venoct brothers or the Kyubi brothers following behind the group. It was Kira who had called out to the group.

"Oh, Nathaniel!" Lucy said, "You brought friends, I see!"

"Boy am I glad that you came here, Kenny," Kelly remarked. Pointing at Brutus, Kelly continued, "This jerk here is trying to hit on me and Lucy again."

"Hey," Brutus said as he pointed at Kira and Atticus, "The both of you are dressed weird."

"That's because both Kira and I come from Ushishir," Atticus replied, "But that's getting off subject." Pointing to Brutus, Atticus continued, "It's clear that those two girls do not appreciate your company, so I think it would be best if you took your leave."

"Heh," Brutus chuckled in a sneering tone. Walking a few steps closer to Atticus, Brutus said, "And if I don't?"

Atticus gave only a wry look. He was about to say something, but before he could get a word out, Kira walked up to Brutus and dealt him a swift kick to his hidden treasure, scoring a critical hit as a result.

"…That," Kira replied as everyone else looked on with varying expressions. Lucy and Kelly looked mildly fearful, Nathaniel and Kenny looked surprised in a shocked manner, and Atticus merely sighed in an 'I should have known this would happen' kind of tone.

…

After Brutus was able to pick himself up and take his leave, Kira and Atticus were able to get down to business with Nathaniel, Kenny, Lucy and Kelly. "Look, Atticus and I already went over this with Nathaniel and Kenny, so we only need to repeat this for you two girls," Kira said to Lucy and Kelly. Pointing in the direction Brutus was seen leaving in earlier, Kira continued, "That dude is aiming to get the lead role in the upcoming play over at the Harrisville school building. We're not sure why, though I'm guessing he's hoping to impress girls."

"Eww," Lucy said, "There's no way any girl would want to go out with Brutus!"

"Besides, there's no way Brutus will get a lead role," Kelly added in an assured tone, "There's only one lead role that a boy can have in the play, and Kenny already has it." With a sigh that sounded like she was thinking of something dreamy, Kelly continued, "I had no idea that Kenny was such a thespian!"

To the confusion of Lucy and Kelly, Kira turned to her side, as if someone was talking to her. "…No, Illuminoct," Kira said in a mildly annoyed tone, "She said thespian, not therapist. … …Thespian is a fancy word for actor."

"Who are you talking to, Kira?" Kelly asked, a confused look on her face.

"Yeah," Lucy added, "There's only the six of us here. Who's this Illuminoct fellow?"

"One of the deities that are worshiped by the people of Ushishir," Atticus explained somewhat quickly, "Illuminoct is often depicted as a jovial and fun-loving, albeit absentminded, deity, and he's one of the many deities in me and Kira's culture that Kira personally looks up to."

"Oh, so she's just talking to one of the deities of your peoples' culture," Lucy remarked in an understanding tone, "That makes sense. I had no idea that Kira was so religious."

"Yes, yes," Kira said as the situation and conversation caught up to her, "I'm religious. But that's getting off subject here." To Lucy and Kelly, Kira said, "Atticus and I have reason to believe that this Brutus character will try to do something to take Kenny out of commission so that he can take Kenny's place in the play."

"Oh no!" Kelly nearly exclaimed, clearly looking worried, "Are you saying that Kenny is in danger because Brutus is a jealous buffoon?"

"There is danger, yes," Nathaniel replied, "However, since we have this knowledge ahead of time, we can take steps to stop Brutus."

"Let's just tell some adults what Brutus is up to," Lucy suggested, "Get him punished before he can hurt your friend!"

"As nice as that would be, we can't do that," Kenny replied, "We need evidence if we're to prove what Brutus is up to."

"But what can we do?" Kelly asked as she turned to face Kenny, focusing all of her attention on him, "I mean, I'd hate for you to get hurt." The six humans began to brainstorm ideas on how they could go about tackling the problem that is Brutus. During the brainstorming, Lucy and Kelly saw Kira turn her head to the side again, as if addressing someone who was trying to talk to her about something.

"…No, Illuminoct," Kira said, a mild hint of annoyance in her tone, "We can't just shove him into a closet somewhere and trap him there until the play is over."

"Are you talking to your and Atticus' deity again, Kira?" Lucy asked.

"She is," Atticus replied in the affirmative, his tone sounding monotone and dry.

"Hey, wait," Nathaniel said, his tone sounding like he was having an idea, "I think I know what we can do about Brutus!"

"Oh, Nathaniel," Lucy remarked in a clearly smitten tone, "I knew that you always had a knack for coming up with ideas!"

Nodding once in agreement, Nathaniel said as he gestured to Kira and Atticus, "I don't suppose you guys' 'deities' would be willing to lend a hand, would they?"

Lucy and Kelly saw Atticus turn around this time, as if he were listening to one of the deities from his and Kira's culture. With an amused smirk, Atticus said as he turned to face Nathaniel, "Well Nathaniel, I do believe that Kyubi has heard your prayer."

* * *

Later, the play that was going to be performed over at the Harrisville school building was held. Kira and Atticus, both hanging near the back of the audience, watched as Kenny, using a prop sword, pretended to swing at another boy, who was clearly playing the role of a villain. As she and Atticus watched the play, Kira leaned to her side and whispered, to Atticus, "Hey, what was Kyubi's plan to get Brutus to leave Kenny alone until the play was over?"

"Kyubi's plan involved telling Brutus that a girl has the biggest crush on him, but that said girl wanted Brutus to prove himself," Atticus explained, "Long story short, Brutus was sent on a wild goose chase to Mount Middleton." Looking up at the sky, which was starting to get orange with the sunset, Atticus remarked, "You know, I think that Brutus might have gotten himself lost by now, since he hasn't popped back up here. That, or he's just really stubborn."

"I'm…not sure which one to bet on, really," Kira admitted. Atticus merely nodded in agreement with his fellow yo-kai befriender.

…

After another short while, Kira and Atticus waved Nathaniel, Kenny, Lucy and Kelly good-bye, taking their leave as they did so. As Kira and Atticus, followed by their respective yo-kai friends, walked to the Mirapo that would take them to the station where they would find the Miradox that would take them back to their time, the group was met up by Moximous N and Moximous K.

"So, how did it go?" Moximous N asked, "Did you stop Brutus?"

"We did," Atticus replied, "And we didn't even have to use violence or force. We simply tricked him into going on a wild goose chase."

"Awesome!" Moximous K cheered, "Thanks to you guys, the play was saved!" Floating over to Atticus, Moximous K took out something small and handed it over to Atticus. To Atticus's surprise, it was Moximous K's yo-kai medal. In a similar vein, Moximous N floated over to Kira and gave her his yo-kai medal.

"The lot of us should work together more often," Moximous N said, "You guys not only have a sense of justice, but you guys got moxie as well!"

"Moxie!" Moximous K repeated in a firm tone, signifying that moxie was something that both he and Moximous N cared about. The display from Moximous N and Moximous K drew amused smirks out of both Kira and Atticus.

"Well then, Moximous N," Kira remarked, "I'm glad to have you in my yo-kai posse. Trust me, you're going to have a blast."

"I'm likewise looking forward to working with you, Moximous K," Atticus remarked to his new yo-kai friend. Everyone present, human and yo-kai alike, all shared a group laugh, showing that things were off to a great start.

* * *

A short while later, Kira, Atticus and their respective yo-kai friends all made their way back to their time. When they made their way back to Harrisville, Kira and Atticus decided to swing by the Harrisville cemetery, as they wanted to inform the gravestones representing Nathaniel and Kenny that they had fixed a wrong that was wrought in the past.

However, to the surprise of the group, when they got to where the gravestones for Nathaniel and Kenny were supposed to be, the gravestones weren't there. "Umm…" Kira said, both her tone and her wide-eyed look of shock clearly conveying some degree of worry, "…Where did those gravestones go off to?"

"You guys…" Illuminoct said in a mildly freaked tone, "…You guys don't think that they rose from the grave as zombies, do you?"

"Pfft," Darkyubi scoffed, "There's no such thing as zombies, you idiot." With his left hand on his hip, Darkyubi continued as he held up his right index finger, "Now _onis_, on the other hand, definitely exist. Why else do you think my brothers, Atticus and I do not like to go outside when it's night time?"

After giving the notion some thought, Illuminoct said, "You know what, Darkyubi, you got a point. The idea of zombies does sound pretty silly."

…

As Kira and the rest of the group made their way back to the main area where the play was being held, they saw that things were practically becoming a festival. "Wow, this is pretty neat," Kira remarked as she and the others looked around at the practical festival, "I wonder if we can find that stand that Katie was talking about earlier. I could sure use some munchies."

"Indeed," Atticus agreed, "In fact, I'm actually craving a candy apple right no-" Atticus stopped short when he and the others in the group ran into the Adams and Forester families, both of which came to Harrisville to see the play, as well as enjoy the festival that was apparently going on at the moment. Kira and the boys also saw two older women who Atticus identified as Lucy Adams and Kelly Forester, the respective grandmothers of Nate and Katie. However, there were also two older men with the group as well.

The first older man, who had a bit of a goatee, was wearing a traditional men's kimono. His hair vaguely resembled that of Kenny Forester from sixty years ago. The first older man was also scolding Katie's dad Jason for some reason. The second older man, similar to the first, also wore a similar outfit of a traditional men's kimono, although the second older man had a moustache rather than a goatee. The second older man was pointing and laughing at Jason.

When Kira and her group got close enough, they could hear what the first older man was saying. "…Wrong with you, Jason?" the first older man scolded in a clearly angry tone, "What were you even thinking, making Katie cry like that? What kind of father are you?"

"I told you your dad would be having words with you like this if he found out about how your drunken ramblings about how you wished that I gave birth to a boy instead," Rebecca said in an 'I told you so' kind of tone.

"Hey, hey, hey," Kira said as she and her group came up, "What did we miss?"

Gesturing to where the first older man was scolding Jason, Katie explained, "Oh, mom told Grandpa Kenny here about what dad and Mr. Adams had to do to make up for upsetting me and Nate a short while ago." With a slight giggle, Katie added, "You guys should have been here when Grandpa Kenny hit dad in the head with his cane."

"…Grandpa Kenny?" Kira repeated in a shocked, questioning tone. The looks on the faces of Atticus, the Kyubi brothers and the Venoct brothers matched that of Kira's expression. Looking over to the second older man, who was still laughing a bit, Kira pointed to him and said, "And this would be…"

"Oh yeah," Nate remarked, "I just remembered that you and Atticus have never met either my grandfather Nathaniel, or Katie's grandfather Kenny."

"Did you two know that both Aaron's father and Rebecca's father worked with yo-kai sixty years ago," Lily began, "Well before the phenomena that took place two years ago over where we live in Springdale?"

"I wasn't aware that yo-kai have been around for that long, to be honest," Aaron remarked, looking genuinely surprised.

"…" After giving a blank look to the Adams and Forester families, Kira said, "…Can you excuse us for a bit?" Before any of them could stop her, Kira took Atticus, the Kyubi brothers and the Venoct brother over a way so she could have a group huddle with them.

"…Okay," Kira began in a serious tone, "Neither Nathaniel nor Kenny were alive in the present time _before_ we went sixty years in the past to stop Brutus's scheme. So, how come they're both alive and kicking in the present time _after_ we came back from sixty years in the past?"

With a confused shrug, Atticus guessed, "Maybe us stopping Brutus's scheme set of a chain of events that somehow led to both Nathaniel and Kenny being alive in the present time?"

"Sounds like a good enough explanation to me," Illuminoct remarked with a nod.

…

Sixty years in the past, while Kira and Atticus were talking to Lucy and Kelly (Lucy wanted to know more about 'the fashion of the Ushishir people' while Kelly had a few questions about the various deities that are worshiped by the Ushishir people), Illuminoct met up with Nathaniel and Kenny; the other Venoct brothers, as well as all three of the Kyubi brothers, were hanging around near their human friends.

"Nathaniel, Kenny, I need to talk to you two," Illuminoct said.

With a confused look on his face, Nathaniel asked, "About what?"

Pointing to the two boys, Illuminoct said, "I was told how you, Nathaniel, have something of a nasty habit when it comes to not looking both ways before crossing the street." Pointing to Kenny, Illuminoct continued, "In a similar vein, I heard how you, Kenny, constantly forget to carry an inhaler on hand at all times, despite the fact that you have asthma."

"Uhhg," Nathaniel said as both he and Kenny clearly looked annoyed, "You're going to talk to us about that, too?!"

"Dudes, seriously," Illuminoct said in something of a serious tone, "You have no idea how much others are worried about the recklessness the two of you have been displaying." To Nathaniel specifically, Illuminoct said, "Nathaniel, dude, you seriously have to remember to always look both ways before crossing the street." Turning to face Kenny, Illuminoct continued, "And as for you, Kenny, you seriously need to remember to carry an inhaler on hand at all times."

"Alright, alright," Kenny said, "We'll try to remember."

"Ah no, no, no," Illuminoct said, "There is no 'trying' here. The two of you _have_ to remember these things. And if I find out that either of you two forget, I'll come back here and kick it back into your heads if necessary!"

"Okay, okay, we get it," Nathaniel said, a hint of exasperation in his tone, "Geez!"

…

Back in the present day, Illuminoct said while he and the others were still in the group huddle, "Yeah, the thing that Atticus said has to be the reason."

END, CHAPTER FOUR

Author's notes:

Well, that does it for this chapter. Anywho, what I have planned for the next chapter will see a number of references to the anime of the series proper. You…could say that the next chapter will be something of a crossover event. I'm not going to say how exactly, but let's just say that Whisper will be slapped in the face at least once. I'm sorry, but that dude totally has it coming, and then some.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Yo-kai Watch Adventures: The lost chapters

Chapter five: Trouble in two Springdales

It was a lovely enough day in the Uptown Springdale area. Over at the Adams residence, eleven-year-old Nate Adams was gearing up to go meet with his friends Katie, Eddie and Bear over at Triangle Park. After Nate threw a shirt on, he took a look at his left wrist, on which was his Yo-kai Watch. The Adams boy wore a mildly concerned look as he looked at the watch that he had.

"Is something the matter, Nyate?" a voice said from behind Nate, making him turn to see Jibanyan and Whisper standing/floating there behind him. It had been Jibanyan, ever the loyal nekomata, who had spoken up.

With a sigh, Nate said, "It's nothing to worry about, Jibanyan. It's just…it's just that ever since I got the Yo-kai Watch, me and weirdness often go hand in hand. I'm worried what Katie, Eddie and Bear might think of me eventually. Katie especially."

"No need to fear, Nate," Whisper said in a reassuring tone, "So long as Jibanyan and I are here by your side, everything will work out in the end."

"Are you sure, Whisper?" Nate asked, a mildly confused look on his face.

Holding a hand over what should be his chest, Whisper replied with the same reassuring tone, "You can trust me, Nate. I'm a yo-kai."

With a shrug, Nate said, "Well, I guess that's good enough for me. Anywho, we ought to get going to Triangle Park. We can't keep Katie, Eddie and Bear waiting."

"…Especially Katie?" Jibanyan guessed in a knowing tone.

Pointing to Jibanyan in a commending manner, Nate replied, "Especially Katie."

* * *

Over at Triangle Park, Nate, Katie and Eddie were listening to some scheme of Bear's that he was trying to get them in on. Jibanyan and Whisper, who were both hanging around behind Nate, went unseen by the other three kids.

"I'm telling you," Bear said, "The only way to get Matt to shut up is to find and catch a beetle even bigger than the one he's got!" Pointing dramatically at the other three kids, Bear continued, "And that's where you three come in! You all have been drafted into helping me find a beetle that will make Matt's beetle look like nothing!"

"Umm…" Eddie began, "…I'm not really in the mood to go bug hunting. Sorry, Bear."

"This is a new shirt, and I'd rather not get it scuffed up on a bug hunt," Katie remarked.

Nate turned his head to the side so he could see where Katie and Eddie stood, then he turned his head back around to face Bear. "…Yeah, I'm going to have to go with Katie and Eddie on this one, Bear," Nate said.

"Oh, you three are just the worst!" Bear scolded, "I mean, if you guys won't help me find and catch a beetle to show up the one Matt's got, then what am I-"

Bear was cut off when he, along with the other kids in the park, heard some sort of whirling sound. Turning around, the kids saw some sort of circular, swirling light that seemed to be like a portal of some sort. The kids saw some people come out on the opposite side of the portal (not the side they're facing), and when the portal faded, the kids could see who those people were, although it was not who they were expecting.

To the surprise of Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear, four of the six people to have come out of the portal were…well, them. There were now two each of Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear in Triangle Park. Accompanying the extras of Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear were two slightly older-looking kids, a girl with yellow-blonde hair and a boy with jet black hair.

"…The portal that Illuminoct accidentally made took us to Triangle Park?" the mystery girl said in a confused tone.

"Figures that something like this was his doing," the mystery boy said to the mystery girl in a knowing tone. With his left hand on his hip, the mystery boy said as he pointed at the mystery girl, "When we get back, you need to have a serious talk with him, Kira."

"Umm, excuse us," Eddie said, getting the extra kids and the two mystery kids to turn around. When they did, the six kids who came out of the portal all looked very much shocked.

"Whoa, dudes," the extra Bear exclaimed, "We got clones!"

"I…don't think they're clones, Bear," the extra Nate said. As he looked at the group of four kids, the extra Nate saw the Yo-kai Watch on the first Nate's wrist. Turning to face the mystery kids in his group, the extra Nate said, "Hey Kira, Atticus, I think that we need to have a private talk with the other me."

The two slightly older kids, apparently named Kira and Atticus, took a quick look at the first Nate. It was the boy, presumably named Atticus, who spotted the Yo-kai Watch on the first Nate's wrist. At that same time, the first Nate saw that Kira had a Yo-kai Watch on her left wrist while Atticus had a pocket watch model Yo-kai Watch on a lanyard around his neck. Seeing those two Yo-kai Watches made the first Nate's eyes go wide with shock.

To the group of four kids as a whole, Kira said, "Yo, you kids mind if we borrow your Nate really quick?"

"Are you guys from the future?" the first Bear asked.

"I don't think so," the second Bear said, "I'm pretty sure that you guys are clones."

"They are NOT clones, Bear," Atticus said in an exasperated tone. Sighing in a resigned tone, Atticus muttered to himself, "This was NOT how I was wanting to spend my day today. I hope we can fix this mess soon."

* * *

While the first Katie, Eddie and Bear waited over a way, the first Nate, with Jibanyan and Whisper following behind him, talked to the second Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear, along with Kira and Atticus. "…So, let me get this straight," the first Nate said, "You all come from a different universe where Kira and Atticus here have Yo-kai Watches rather than me." With a curious look on his face, Nate added, "I'm going to assume that your version of Inaho doesn't have a Yo-kai Watch either?"

"Inaho has a Yo-kai Watch in this universe?" the second Eddie asked, looking mildly surprised.

"Yeah, she does," the first Nate said. With a curious look, the first Nate continued, "Why are you, of all people, curious about Inaho, second Eddie?"

"In our universe," the second Nate explained, "Eddie and Inaho are dating."

"They are?" Whisper asked, both he and Jibanyan looking very much surprised.

Turning to face the yo-kai, Kira said while pointing to Whisper, "Wait, who's the cheap talking Halloween ghost decoration?"

"How rude!" Whisper exclaimed, "My name is Whisper, and I-" Whisper was cut off when Kira smacked him across the face.

"…I'm sorry, but I felt compelled to do that," Kira remarked. Turning to face the first Nate, Kira continued, "Now then, how many people in your universe are aware of the existence of yo-kai?"

"Me and Inaho are pretty much the only humans who know about yo-kai in this universe," the first Nate said. With a curious look, Nate asked, "Why, how is it in your universe?"

"Yo-kai existence is public knowledge," Atticus explained, "Two years ago in our universe, which would put you in around the third grade Nate, an event known as the phenomena took place, causing a lot of people all over the Springdale, Harrisville and San Fantastico areas to become able to see and hear yo-kai."

"I see," the first Nate said.

"Look, dude," the second Eddie said to the first Nate, "Me and the others are stuck here in your universe unless you can help us figure out a way to get back home."

"Why me, though?" asked the first Nate.

"Because you have a Yo-kai Watch, same as Kira and Atticus," the second Nate replied to his counterpart, "In fact, you may wanna bring in your universe's Inaho, just to be safe."

"She's on a family vacation, so she can't do anything to help us," the first Nate pointed out.

"Well, there goes getting her help then," Atticus remarked with a shrug. Taking off his backpack, Atticus continued, "Just so we're clear, this universe's versions of Katie, Eddie and Bear cannot see or hear yo-kai, right?"

"Exactly," Jibanyan remarked, "Why do you ask?" In response, Atticus pulled out what looked like a cheap plastic toy grenade.

Holding the grenade before the first Nate, Jibanyan and Whisper, Atticus said, "This will be able to recreate the effects of the phenomena for everyone caught within the radius of the smoke it will produce. I have no idea how long its effects will last, but I have more than one, so we can use them as needed." The first Nate turned to face Jibanyan and Whisper, both of which nodded in reassuring manners. The first Nate turned back around before agreeing to go along with what Atticus had in mind.

* * *

The special smoke grenade was used, and as a result the first Katie, Eddie and Bear suddenly were able to see Jibanyan and Whisper. The first Eddie and Bear freaked out upon seeing Whisper because they thought he was a ghost, but the first Katie was instantly drawn to Jibanyan, picking him up and cuddling him while going on about how he was the most adorable thing that she had ever seen.

Kira and Atticus then proceeded to explain to the first Katie, Eddie and Bear all about what was going on, along with a brief summery of what yo-kai were. "…So, our Nate's been hiding stuff like that all this time?" the first Eddie asked.

"Well would you have believed him about yo-kai before now?" the second Eddie replied to his counterpart.

Pointing to the second Eddie, the first Eddie said, "Touché."

"Wait, a number of weird things have been happening around here as of late," the first Bear remarked, "Is all of that our Nate's fault?"

"No, it's the fault of yo-kai who our Nate has been trying to stop," Whisper corrected, "The lot of you ought to be more thankful to our Nate, given what he goes through and has to put up with on a regular basis."

"…I think the versions of me, Eddie and Bear in our universe owes our Nate an apology," the first Katie remarked as she gently petted Jibanyan who laid on her lap. The first Katie sounded rather regretful, at least to some degree.

"Heh," the first Nate said, "Apology accepted."

"This is cute and all, but we're getting off subject," Atticus said, "We need to figure out a way to get back home."

"Wait a minute, I have an idea," the first Nate said. Getting up, the first Nate pulled out a yo-kai medal and put it into his Yo-kai Watch. After the obligatory summoning sequence, Robonyan appeared in the park.

"What may I do to help you, Nate?" Robonyan asked.

Pointing to the kids who came out of the portal, the first Nate said, "Can you scan these guys? They came from another universe via some portal, and I think they might have some sort of residual energy or whatever on them that may help us figure out how to make a portal to send them back home."

"Pfft," the first Bear said in an amused tone, "Yeah, right. Like that would seriously-"

"It is done," Robonyan said, "The second burly boy has some sort of goo on the back of his left shin that radiates with the energy of the universe that he and his fellows came from!"

Twisting a bit to see the back of his left shin, the second Bear saw the goo in question; it was a pinkish purple color and it also had sparkles in it. "AUGH!" the second Bear cried out in shock and disgust.

"I shall be needing to harvest that goo in order to examine it," Robonyan remarked, "Stand still." Doing as he was told, the second Bear allowed Robonyan to collect the goo on his leg. Robonyan then put the goo in a canister, put the canister inside his body, then he began making whirling noises, sort of like certain scientific machines in labs. After a few seconds, Robonyan said, "It is done! This goo can, in fact, be used to create another portal to send these kids back to where they came from!"

"Yahoo!" Kira cheered, "We can get back home!"

"It will take a while for me to get everything ready," Robonyan remarked, "I estimate an hour and a half to two hours tops. Until then, you ought to find a way to keep yourselves busy without drawing too much attention to yourselves."

"Alright," Kira replied. Turning to face her group, Kira asked, "So, what all do you want to do?"

"I…actually want to talk to the me of this universe," the second Katie remarked, "I mean, we've got alternative versions of ourselves right here. When are we ever going to have an opportunity like this ever again?"

"Yeah," the first Bear agreed, "I want to know if the other me ever caught a beetle that puts any beetle that Matt caught to shame!"

"No, he did not," the second Eddie remarked, "In fact, our Bear once mistook a booger that someone flicked for a bug."

"Eww!" the first Katie said in a disgusted tone, "Really?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Kira said, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that our Bear is dumber than your Bear."

"Hey!" the second Bear exclaimed in an offended tone.

* * *

While Robonyan was hard at work trying to get the portal ready, Kira and Atticus decided to accompany their versions of Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear up to Mount Wildwood with the other versions of Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear. Everyone decided to hang around the large sacred tree, as that would give the group some degree of privacy.

"Wait, wait, wait," the first Bear said. To the second Bear, the first Bear said, "You actually got your universe's Lulu to go out with you?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag," the second Bear said in a somewhat smug tone as he reached into a pocket on his shorts and pulled out a strip that had photos taken at a photo booth on it. Showing the photo strip to the first Bear, the second Bear asked, "Jealous?"

"Very," the first Bear replied, speaking in a defeated tone.

"Oh, you guys mentioned how I'm dating a girl named Inaho in your universe, right?" the first Eddie asked.

Nodding in the affirmative, the second Eddie replied, "That's right."

"So, if your Bear is dating Lulu and your me is dating that Inaho girl," the first Eddie said, "Who is your Nate dating? Sorry, but I'm curious."

"Oh, Nate's dating me," the second Katie replied.

"WHAT?!" the first Nate and first Katie both exclaimed in unison.

With a curious look on her face, the second Katie asked, "What? Is that not how it works here?"

"No, not really," the first Katie said, "In fact, how did your Nate convince you to go out with him?"

"Actually, _I_ had to convince _him_ to go out with me," the second Katie replied.

"…You cannot be serious," the first Katie said in something of a monotone.

"Well come on, other me," the second Katie said, "I mean, what's not to like about your universe's Nate?"

"He's a pretty average guy, if you think about it," the first Bear remarked.

Turning to face the first Bear, the second Katie, with something of an unamused monotone look on her face, said, "If Nate's average, then that must make you _below_ average."

"Oh, now that was a sick burn!" the second Bear said to his counterpart, "Looks like someone needs to be taken to the hospital's burn ward!"

"Umm, Bear," the second Nate said, "You do realize that our Katie just insulted your identical looking counterpart, don't you?"

"Well hey, so long as it wasn't really me," the second Bear replied.

"…Anywho," the first Nate said, "I don't suppose you can fill us in on some of the goings-on of the universe that you came from, can you?"

"…Well, I don't see the harm in doing that," Kira replied, "Okay, here's the deal. Unlike in this universe, in the universe where me and the others come from, yo-kai existence is public knowledge. Because of that, people often need someone to take care of yo-kai related jobs for them. Me and Atticus are the ones who are hired to do those jobs, given that we're the only ones with Yo-kai Watches."

"So, you're like an odd jobs person?" Jibanyan asked.

Nodding once in the affirmative, Kira replied, "Pretty much."

"What sort of jobs have you done?" the first Katie asked.

"Well, there was this one time where a trio of yo-kai called Hungorge inspirited Nate's mom," Kira began to explain, "Under their influence, Mrs. Adams stuffed herself silly, getting really fat as a result."

"Are you serious?" the first Nate exclaimed, looking mildly embarrassed.

"Afraid so," the second Nate replied, "At least Kira and her yo-kai friends stopped those Hungorges and broke their influence on my mom."

"Then there was this one incident where a vampire yo-kai called Dracunyan was luring kids to Springdale Elementary at night so he could bite down on their necks and suck the chocolate out of their systems," Kira continued, "Granted, I befriended a yo-kai called Dragon Lord, then I had Dragon Lord fight Dracunyan, defeating him and putting his schemes to an end."

"Then there was the time Kira befriended a yo-kai called Sergeant Burly and used him to help my mom get back down to her original weight," the second Nate said.

"What about when Maya and a few girls were suspicious of Inaho because I was beginning to date her?" the second Eddie said.

"Or the time Kira and the Venoct brothers were escorting Komasan around, and Komasan said something racist towards the Kyubi brothers?" Atticus pointed out.

"Or the time where we had to help bail Mr. Johnson and Mr. Barton out of some serious trouble over at school?" the second Bear offered.

"Or the time when an older me came from thirty years in the future to stop some terrible event in our time?" the second Katie suggested.

"You…" Whisper said to the kids from another universe, "…Guys sound like you have a lot of fun over in your universe."

With a shrug, Kira remarked, "It is pretty ball'in where we live."

"Attention, humans!" Robonyan said as he came over to them, "I have finished the preparations for the portal to send the visiting kids back to their own universe."

"Yahoo!" Kira cheered as she pumped a fist into the air, "About time!"

…

The first Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear watched as the second Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear, along with Kira and Atticus, enter the portal that would take them back to their universe. After the portal faded, Katie, Eddie and Bear turned to face Nate.

"Umm…yeah," Eddie said, "It's just like Katie said. We owe you an apology."

"Yeah, sorry for thinking you're weird," Bear remarked in an apologetic tone, "It's not you who's the weird one, but those yo-kai thingies that makes people do random stuff."

"Guys, I already said that it was cool," Nate remarked.

"Hey Nate," Katie began, "I…don't suppose you can tell me about some of the stuff you have done with yo-kai, can you?"

"Sure, no problem, Katie," Nate replied, sounding a little happy that Katie, the girl he has a crush on, wanted to spend time with him.

"Yeah," Bear added, "I'm sure I speak for Eddie when I say that we want to hear all about what you've been up to as well!"

"Actually, Bear," Katie began, "With all due respect, I…kind of want to have this time with Nate alone, if you don't mind." The looks on the faces of Bear, Eddie and _especially_ Nate sold how shocked they were with what Katie said; she was essentially saying she wanted to go on a date with Nate.

Not that Nate was going to complain, mind you.

* * *

Kira, Atticus, Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear finally got back to their universe after exiting the portal, appearing in Triangle Park. Standing there in Triangle park were the Venoct brothers and the Kyubi brothers. "Dudes, where did you all go?" Illuminoct exclaimed, a hint of worry in his tone, as he and the other yo-kai gathered around the humans, "The others and I thought that you all were eaten by some trans-dimensional entity that was going to go on to consume the entire multiverse!"

"No, only you thought that, you moron," Darkyubi scoffed, annoyed as per usual with Illuminoct's trademarked stupidity.

"…Yeah, that portal that Illuminoct accidentally made send me, Atticus, Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear to an alternative universe where Nate and Inaho have Yo-kai Watches instead, and the existence of yo-kai is not public knowledge," Kira explained.

"Well, it's official," Venoct said, "I believe that we should all revoke Illuminoct's science privileges." The Kyubi brothers and Shadow Venoct, as well as all of the humans, all nodded in agreement with what Venoct had just suggested.

"Oh, come on!" Illuminoct exclaimed.

END, CHAPTER FIVE

Author's notes:

So…yeah. I thought referencing what goes on in the anime would be an interesting idea for a chapter. The idea of two versions of Nate, Katie, Eddie and Bear talking to each other seemed like an interesting idea to me at the time, especially given the comedic potential such a plot has. Well anywho, I'm close to being tapped out on plot ideas for this story for now. However, there will never truly be a shortage of yo-kai shenanigans, if you think about it.

After all, yo-kai are everywhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yo-kai Watch, or any other property in this work that I did not make myself.

Yo-kai Watch Adventures: The lost chapters

Chapter six: I wanna punch Sporty Sue in the face (no, seriously)

It was close to late afternoon one pleasant enough day in Springdale. Atticus, a thirteen-year-old boy living in the Springdale area, was at the Springdale Sports Club located in Downtown Springdale. Wearing his workout clothes, along with a necklace of round wooden beads that resembled the kind of beaded necklaces priests are typically assumed to wear in Japan, Atticus was giving a punching bag a good beating.

Nearby in a fighting ring, Atticus's yo-kai friends Kyubi and Toadal Dude were having a spar with each other. As the two S-rank yo-kai sparred and Atticus struck the punching bag with his left elbow before dealing a rather quick backhanded smack with his left fist, Atticus's yo-kai friend Shogunyan came walking up to him. "I have defeated the challenge presented by the treadmill," the Legendary nekomata yo-kai declared.

"And since I didn't hear anyone cry out that someone attacked some of the exercise equipment with a katana, I'm guessing that you figured out how to actually use a treadmill," Atticus replied, giving Shogunyan a wry look of mild amusement.

With an annoyed sounding 'Hmph' in his tone, Shogunyan said, "It was just the one time. Also, I attacked one of the punching bags, and I honestly thought that was the purpose that they served." With a look of consideration on his face, Shogunyan added, "But then again, I attacked it _before_ I was told that it was called a punching bag."

With a chuckle, Atticus said, "Well either way, I think we spent enough time here for today." Turning his attention over to where Kyubi and Toadal Dude were sparring, Atticus called out, "Hey, guys! We're packing it up now!" Pretty much instantly, the two S-rank yo-kai stopped sparring, then casually climbed out of the ring as they talked amicably with each other, telling each other that it was a good spar that they had.

…

On the ground floor of the Springdale sports Club, as Atticus, Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan walked to the front door, they heard a woman call out, "Did you guys have a good time here at the sports club?" Having heard that voice call out to them, Atticus and his yo-kai friends turned to face the direction that the voice came from.

As such, they saw the woman who called out to them; she was a young adult woman from the look of it. She had fair skin and orange hair that was in a ponytail that was on the right side of her head (rather than draped over right shoulder). The woman wore white-framed goggles or glasses, a white long-sleeved track jacket that had a purple band around the upper chest area and the zipper line of the jacket was yellow, a pair of dark blue gym shorts over a pair of black modesty shorts, white sneakers and white ankle socks.

"Oh, you are that Sporty Sue woman that Atticus, Kyubi, Toadal Dude and I encountered when we entered the sports club," Shogunyan remarked as the woman, apparently identified as Sporty Sue, approached the group.

Nodding once in the affirmative to confirm Shogunyan's remark, Sport Sue said to the group, "I take it that you all had a great time here at the Springdale Sports Club today?"

"Yeah, I just needed to blow off some steam is all," Atticus remarked, "As did my friends here." As Atticus's yo-kai friends nodded in agreement, Atticus continued, "You know, I'm surprised that I'm not seeing all that many humans here."

With a mildly resigned sounding sigh, Sporty Sue said, "Yeah, it's true, unfortunately." Gesturing to the area around them, Sporty Sue said as she continued to speak to Atticus's group, "The human attendance here at the Sports Club has kind of dropped a lot. In fact, I'd say that this year has been the driest year yet for the Sports Club in terms of human attendance."

"Why is human attendance so important?" Shogunyan asked, a curious look on the face of the Legendary yo-kai.

"Because it's the humans who pay for membership here," Sporty Sue explained, a hint of strained embarrassment in her tone "We…can't really charge the yo-kai. For various reasons."

Atticus nodded once in understanding. "I see your point," Atticus remarked.

"I'd say that human attendance to the Sports Club this year was at its peak a little bit before you came in with that one girl whose family wanted you to whip into shape because she had a problem with being lazy," Sporty Sue said, a look of thinking on her face, "Back then, I'd say that attendance to the Sports club was forty-five percent human and fifty-five percent yo-kai." With a shrug, Sporty Sue added, "Now it's looking more like thirty-two percent human and sixty-eight percent yo-kai."

"…Wow," Atticus said, a bit of a worried look on his face, "Human attendance here has dropped by that much in such a short span of time? If it keeps going at that rate, the Sports Club may eventually have to shut down."

"And that's something I would not like to see," Sporty Sue remarked with a nod. After giving a resigned-sounding sigh, Sporty Sue added, "But then again, it will most likely end up happening either way." Sporty Sue allowed Atticus and his group to take their leave, leaving the thirteen-year-old boy and his yo-kai friends with a lot to think about.

* * *

Later that evening over at the Bath House in Blossom Heights, Atticus was taking a relaxing soak in the men's bath, with Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan sitting around in the bath with Atticus. "What that Sporty Sue woman said before we came here was rather troubling," Kyubi remarked to the others, "If the Sports Club gets shut down due to lack of human attendance, then not only will Springdale lose its main place to work out, but the humans working at the Sports Club, including Sporty Sue herself, will lose their jobs."

"You think that there's anything we can do about it, bros?" Toadal Dude asked, a hint of concern in his tone.

"Unfortunately, I don't see any way to save the Sports Club, barring a sudden influx of humans needing to sign up for memberships for one reason or another," Atticus said to his yo-kai friends, "But I highly doubt that something along those lines will ever happen." Atticus's yo-kai friends agreed with him and decided not to put their worries to the side for the time being. After all, they came to the bath house to enjoy a relaxing soak after the good amount of time that they spent working out. They all needed to unwind and relax their muscles and worrying about things was not something that helped with the relaxing process. Hoping that things will start to look up for the Springdale Sports Club, Atticus and his yo-kai friends decided to ease themselves into the warmth of the bathwater, while contemplating what kind of milks they'd get after they finished their soak.

* * *

The following morning, Atticus woke up in his room in the house where he lived with his grandaunt Omiyo in the Uptown Springdale area. After getting cleaned up, dressed, and downstairs, Atticus was sitting at the table, enjoying a mug of coffee; unlike a certain thirteen-year-old girl that he knew, Atticus usually took his coffee with cream and sugar, unless there was flavored creamer available. In this case there was, and Atticus took his morning coffee with hazelnut creamer. Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan were also enjoying breakfast with their human friend.

As Atticus and the yo-kai enjoyed breakfast, Atticus's grandaunt Omiyo came walking over from where she was sitting in the living room watching the morning news on TV; Omiyo had long, straight dark hair in a hime style cut, she wore a pale cream-colored long-sleeved blouse, a skirt of a similar color that reached her ankles, a simple shawl of a light pale cocoa color over her shoulders, and indoor slippers (this is Japan). The older woman was holding a phone.

"Atticus, sweetie, are you familiar with a girl by the name of Lulu who goes to Springdale Elementary?" Omiyo asked.

"Hmm?" Atticus replied in a curious tone; he had a mouthful of coffee at the time. After swallowing his mouthful of coffee, Atticus said, "Oh, yeah. I've taken care of a number of yo-kai related jobs for Lulu and the girls that she's friends with. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the work that you do involving yo-kai is actually part of the reason why I got the call," Omiyo began to explain, "You see, I just got a call from Lulu's mother. She says that Lulu is acting weird, and that she firmly believes that yo-kai may be involved." Gesturing to Atticus and his yo-kai friends, Omiyo continued, "Would you be willing to-" Omiyo was cut off when the phone she was holding went off.

Answering the call, Omiyo said, "You've reached the Taiyo residence. This is Omiyo Taiyo speaking. How may I-" Omiyo stopped short when the person on the other end was talking to her about something. "…Atticus Taiyo? Yes, that's my grandnephew," Omiyo said, "In fact, he's sitting in the dining room right- …Yes, he works with yo-kai. In fact, he's actually having breakfast with three of the yo-kai that he's- …Oh, well, okay, I'll tell him about it. I'm certain that he'll come by to check it out." After the call was ended, Omiyo turned to face Atticus and his yo-kai friends.

"…Are you also familiar with a girl named Inaho Misora, by any chance?" Omiyo asked her grandnephew.

"Yeah, she was that girl who I told you about," Atticus said, "The one who got really, really lazy because of a trio of Cutta-nah-nah, and I got her back into being not lazy. Why do you ask?"

"That was Inaho's mother on the phone just now," Omiyo explained, "She says that her daughter is also acting weird. In fact, from what Inaho's mother told me, Inaho is acting weird in the same manner as that Lulu girl who-" Omiyo was cut off for yet another time when the phone she held went off again. Answering the call, Omiyo said, "You've reached the Taiyo residence. This is Omiyo Taiyo speaking. How may-"

The older Taiyo woman stopped short when the person on the other end began speaking to her. "…Yes, Atticus is here right now. He and some of his yo-kai friends are having breakfast at the moment. …He's…actually set to see two other people after breakfast is done, but I'm sure he'll come by your place to check out the supposed yo-kai activity. Okay, thank you for your time." Ending the call, Omiyo said to her grandnephew, "That was Rebecca Forester. She says that her daughter Katie is also acting in a weird manner."

"…And it's the same kind of weird manner as Lulu and Inaho," Atticus guessed in a casual, knowing tone, drawing a nod in the affirmative from his grandaunt. Turning to face his yo-kai friends, Atticus said, "Well, boys, it looks like we got some stops to make today."

"I hope what's affecting the girls won't be too big of a problem," Kyubi remarked, concern in the S-rank yo-kai's tone.

* * *

The first stop that Atticus made would have been Lulu's family's place, as it was within the Uptown Springdale area. However, right when Atticus and his yo-kai friends stepped out of the front door of the Taiyo residence, they were met up by Riku, the younger brother of Inaho. "Oh, am I glad to see you, Atticus," the younger boy said as he approached the thirteen-year-old boy who befriends yo-kai, "Look, I'm sure that you know my mother contacted your grandaunt, given I was standing next to my mom when she made the call, so I can assume you'd know why I came all the way out here."

"…I take it you need me to come with you to your family's place to check out what's wrong with your older sister?" Atticus said; it was sixty percent statement, ten percent question, and thirty percent guess. The younger Misora sibling nodded in the affirmative. With a shrug, Atticus remarked, "Well, I was going to check on the two calls I got to come over to places here in the Uptown Springdale area, but since you came all the way out here to fetch me, I suppose I should head over with you to check on Inaho first."

Riku nodded once in thanks before he gestured with his right arm for Atticus, Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan to follow him over to where he and his family lived over in the Breezy Hills area.

…

Upon entering the Misora apartment with Riku, Atticus and his yo-kai friends saw right away how Inaho was acting 'strange'; she was sitting at the dining table, stuffing herself with a fervor that Atticus has only observed in pro hot dog eaters at hot dog eating contests. "…With all due respect to your sister," Atticus said dryly, "I really don't see her as eating contest material."

"Yeah, but here's the thing," Riku said. Pointing at his older sister, Riku continued, "She wasn't acting like this until this morning, and ever since this morning, she's been doing nothing but this. If things keep up like this, then she'll balloon up to the size of that Bear guy who is friends with her boyfriend Eddie."

"Dude, you gotta chillax," Toadal Dude remarked, "It can't be that bad."

"Yesterday, mom took me, Inaho and Eddie with her to the store," Riku said dryly as he was going into a story, "We had to take a cab back, and things were a bit cramped, so Inaho ended up sitting on Eddie's lap. Imagine that scenario if my sister was as heavy as that Bear guy. Eddie would have literally been crushed, which I'm certain he wouldn't like. …Unless Eddie is weird like that and would enjoy it if my sister was fat and she sat on his lap."

With a mildly stunned look on his face, Atticus held out his right hand with only his index finger raised, a gesture meant to get other people to stop. "…I don't like where this is going," remarked the thirteen-year-old boy.

...

After working out a few things related to taking up the job, Atticus went to work looking around the apartment for any sign of yo-kai activity. In the kitchen area, as Atticus shined the light of his Yo-kai Watch in one of the corners, the watch picked up something. Atticus kept the light of the Yo-kai Watch on that spot until what was cloaked had been revealed. To the surprise of the thirteen-year-old boy, it was a pair of chopsticks. There were a few stray grains of rice stuck to the eating ends of the chopsticks.

Taking a paper towel, Atticus bent down and picked up the chopsticks, as if he were a detective handling evidence. "…Hey Riku, mind grabbing me a plastic sandwich bag I can put these in?" Atticus asked as he got back up. Curious as to what the older boy was talking about, Riku walked over to him.

"Hmm? A pair of chopsticks?" Riku said in a questioning tone.

"They were cloaked until my Yo-kai Watch decloaked them," Atticus explained, "That being said, this pair of chopsticks is evidence." Riku nodded in understanding before going about getting Atticus the plastic sandwich bag he requested. Once the evidence was bagged, Atticus and his yo-kai friends took their leave, as there was nothing left at the Misora apartment for them to investigate.

* * *

Atticus's next stop was Lulu's family's place, which was the first stop Atticus had intended to make in the first place. Atticus knocked on the door, and he and his yo-kai friends waited a few brief moments until the front door opened. They were greeted by an adult woman who looked like a grown-up version of Lulu; aside from having blonde hair that lacked any sort of decoration and wearing a long-sleeved dress, the woman looked pretty much spot on as an older Lulu; the color scheme of her outfit was even similar to that of Lulu's.

"Ah, there you are, Atticus," the woman greeted as she invited Atticus and his yo-kai friends inside, "Boy, you could not have gotten here sooner! My daughter Lulu has been acting strange ever since she woke up this morning, and I'm afraid that a yo-kai is making her do what she's been doing!"

"That's understandable, ma'am," Atticus replied, "I don't suppose you would care to fill me in on how exactly your daughter has been acting strange as you called-" Atticus stopped short when he, along with his yo-kai friends, saw Lulu sitting at a dining table stuffing herself with a fervor similar to that of Inaho back at the Misora apartment. "…Huh," the thirteen-year-old boy said in a casual tone, "Is that it?"

"I know my daughter has a fondness for sweets," Lulu's mother began as she gestured over to where Lulu was sitting, "But that's a bit excessive, don't you think?"

"Actually, ma'am," Atticus said as he and his yo-kai friends all turned to face Lulu's mother, "My yo-kai friends here and I just came here from the Misora family's apartment, and their eleven-year-old daughter Inaho was acting in a manner exactly like what your daughter is up to right now." Holding a hand to his chin, Atticus said, "In fact, if I didn't know any better, I might go out on a limb and say that the two cases might be connected."

"Connected?" Lulu's mother repeated in a mildly surprised tone.

"It does seem like a logical assumption to make," Kyubi remarked casually, "But anywho, I believe that Atticus is going to want to scan various areas of your house with his Yo-kai Watch in order to check for yo-kai activity." Atticus nodded once in the affirmative, to show Lulu's mother that Kyubi's guess was accurate.

"Please do," Lulu's mother said, a mild hint of worry in her tone, "I'm afraid that if things keep up at this rate, Lulu will get something of a Buddha belly. Not to mention a Buddha butt."

"Ma'am, ma'am, ma'am, please," Atticus said quickly in a somewhat alarmed and surprised tone that suggested that he _really_ didn't want Lulu's mom to continue on the topic, "With all due respect, I don't really need to hear you talking about your eleven-year-old daughter's butt."

"I mean, seriously," Lulu's mother went on, as if she didn't hear Atticus's statement just now, "I'm worried that Lulu's butt will get so big that even the largest pair of underpants that I'd be able to find for her won't-"

"_STOP_!" Atticus exclaimed, looking very freaked.

…

With Lulu too preoccupied with her snack eating, Atticus went to work scanning the kitchen/dining area with his Yo-kai Watch. He came across something within short order, and after keeping the light of his Yo-kai Watch on it for a few seconds, the thing Atticus found was revealed. To Atticus's bafflement, it was a small white bowl for eating out of. Looking inside the bowl without even bending over to touch it, Atticus saw a few small bits of rice stuck to the inside of the bowl.

With a paper towel he took from a roll in the kitchen, Atticus bent down and picked the bowl up. When Lulu's mother saw what Atticus had picked up she said, "Hey wait, that's not one of the bowls that my family has."

"Given that it was decloaked by my Yo-kai Watch, that goes without saying," Atticus said, "If you have a gallon-sized plastic food storage bag, I need to use it to store this, given that it's evidence in this little investigation that my yo-kai friends and I have been drafted into." Lulu's mother nodded in understanding before going about getting the plastic food storage bag that Atticus requested. Atticus bagged the bowl and put it away before going about scanning the rest of the place for any other leads.

As it turned out, there was nothing else, to Atticus decided to take his leave, saying to Lulu's mother that he'll try and figure out exactly what's going on. With Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan following along behind him, Atticus made his way to the next stop on his list.

* * *

Atticus and his yo-kai friends made their way over to the Forester residence, where they were greeted by Rebecca forester, the mother of Katie. To Atticus's piqued interest, Lily Adams, the mother of Katie's crush-turned-boyfriend Nate, was over as well. "_I bet these two will get a kick out of it if they found out that they were going to end up as in_-_laws one day_," Atticus thought as he was greeted by Rebecca and Lily, remembering what occurred a short while ago with the two robotic cat yo-kai from the future.

…But that's getting off topic. Gently shaking his head in a way to suggest he was trying to refocus himself, Atticus said, "I was told that Katie is acting weird?"

"Ever since she woke up this morning," Rebecca explained, the hint of worry in her tone making it clear her motherly instincts are in full effect, "She came down stairs, went right over into the kitchen, then-"

"Let me guess, brah," Toadal Dude said, interrupting Rebecca in the process, "She got a bunch of stuff to eat and now she's stuffing herself." Toadal Dude's remark drew surprised looks out of both Rebecca and Lily.

"Actually…" Rebecca said, "…Yeah, that's exactly what's happening."

"How did you guess?" Lily asked, a mildly surprised look on her face.

"Atticus, Kyubi, Toadal Dude and myself have just come from visiting the residences of Katie's friends Lulu and Inaho," Shogunyan explained, "Both of those girls were acting in the same manner that Toadal Dude has just described."

"Would it be okay if I scanned around your place with my Yo-kai Watch to try and find any evidence?" Atticus asked, "I found bits of evidence at both Inaho's family's place and Lulu's family's place. If I find evidence here that I can connect to what I found at the previous places my yo-kai friends and I have been to, then we can deduce that everything is connected."

"That would be a good idea, yes," Rebecca said, "So please hurry. If things keep up like this, then I'm afraid that Katie might get as big as Lily was a while ago." Turning to face the Adams matriarch, Rebecca said, "Umm, no offence."

"None taken," Lily replied in an understanding tone, "I hold no illusions about how big I was before that Sergeant Burly yo-kai that Kira befriended helped be get back down to my original weight." With a look of wondering thought on her face, Lily continued, "Although to be honest, Aaron was actually rather fond of how big I was back then. And if Nate is anything like his father, then he probably won't mind it if Katie-"

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!" Atticus said, interrupting Lily in the process. It was actually singing rather than talking, and it was held at an operatically high C note.

…

Free from interruptions, Atticus went to work scanning the kitchen area of the Forester residence with his Yo-kai Watch. Almost right away, the thirteen-year-old came across something, and he uncloaked it with his Yo-kai Watch after keeping its light on the object for a few seconds. When the object was revealed to be a single straw sandal, Atticus, with a confused look on his face, picked it up with a paper towel.

Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan saw the evidence their human friend had just uncovered. "I'm guessing you found that with the Yo-kai Watch?" Kyubi asked.

With a single nod, Atticus said, "I'm going to bag this. It's a good thing Lulu's mother was kind enough to give us a few extra gallon-sized plastic food storage bags."

…

Out in the Forester living room, Atticus had the three bagged bits of evidence he collected so far sitting in a row on the coffee table. When Rebecca and Lily came out to see what Atticus was up to, they saw the evidence that he had gathered. Pointing to the evidence, Rebecca asked, "What's all of this, Atticus?"

"Evidence that I've gathered so far related to Katie and the other girls stuffing themselves for no determinable reason," Atticus explained, "I picked the chopsticks up from Inaho's family's place, the bowl from Lulu's family's place, and the straw sandal here. I have a feeling that all of these are somehow related to what's making the girls act weird, given that they were all uncloaked by my Yo-kai Watch and-"

"Oh!" Lily exclaimed, pointing somewhat dramatically at the evidence gathered by Atticus, "I have an idea as to who's responsible!"

Looking up and over to the Adams matriarch, Atticus asked, "You do?"

Nodding once in the affirmative, Lily said, "I bet that trio of yo-kai called Hungorges is behind all of this! They all wear straw sandals like that, and they all carry bowls and chopsticks with them all the time!"

"…And they were the yo-kai who were responsible for you stuffing yourself silly a while ago," Atticus said, "If what Kira told me about that job is true."

"It is," Lily replied with another affirmative nod.

With a look of consideration, Atticus looked at the evidence he gathered for a bit before gathering it all up. "Hey Kyubi, Toadal Dude, Shogunyan," Atticus said, "We're going to go track down that trio of devious Hungorges."

"Do we get to bust some heads?" Toadal Dude asked, pounding a fist into his hand.

"If they don't cooperate," Atticus replied casually and without missing a beat.

* * *

After Atticus and his yo-kai friends took their leave from the Forester residence, they were soon met up by Inaho's little brother Riku again. This time, he told the thirteen-year-old boy who befriends yo-kai that he saw Inaho, along with a few girls in her grade over at Springdale Elementary, head out somewhere. "They said something about swinging by that café place in Downtown Springdale," Riku said.

"Alright, thanks for the tip," Atticus replied with a nod before he, Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan took their leave to head on over to the café in Downtown Springdale. Atticus decided, since he was close to the Uptown Springdale Everymart when he was met up by Riku, he's simply go into the Everymart, go over to the Mirapo hiding in the bathroom, and use it to warp to the Everymart in Downtown Springdale.

After exiting the Downtown Springdale Everymart, Atticus and his yo-kai friends made their way over to the café, which was located close to the beach front. As soon as they got close enough, Atticus and his yo-kai friends saw Inaho, along with a few other girls including Zoey, Sarah, Alex, Lulu and Katie, were all outside enjoying sweets from the café. When Atticus got close enough, a whirring sound, that sounded as if it was trying to warn Atticus about something, came from his Yo-kai Watch.

Popping the lens up, Atticus cast the light from his Yo-kai Watch as he proceeded to scan around the area surrounding the café. Within short order, the Yo-kai Watch light found something, and within short order after that, a trio of Hungorges were decloaked. "It seems that Mrs. Adams's suspicions were right, boys," the thirteen-year-old human said as he gestured for Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan to follow him.

In a few seconds, Atticus and his group had reached the trio of Hungorges; Atticus and all of the yo-kai were positions so that the girls would not be able to see them. "What the hell do the three of you think you're doing?" Atticus said, catching the trio of Hungorges by surprise. They all turned around, and were further surprised to see Atticus, Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan all standing there. Pointing over to where the girls were all at, Atticus continued in a suspicious tone, "The lot of you are inspiriting all of those girls, aren't you?"

"Look, we can explain," the first Hungorge said somewhat hastily.

"Oh ho ho, this ought to be good," Kyubi remarked, knowing sarcasm clear in the S-rank nine tailed-kitsune yo-kai's tone.

"You see, we're working for a boss," the first Hungorge said.

"A…boss?" Atticus repeated, his tone making it clear he wanted further explanation.

"The boss told us to inspirit a bunch of humans so that they'd want to stuff themselves," the second Hungorge said, "The boss said that after the humans stuffed themselves and got big, they would want to go work out, at which point my brothers here and I would try to lead them over to the Springdale Sports Club, where the boss resides."

"The Springdale Sports Club?" Toadal Dude said, "What are you dudes talking about?"

"The boss said that the sports club is at risk of getting shut down," the third Hungorge said, "The boss told us if a bunch of humans started coming to the sports club, then the sports club will be saved from being shut down."

"…This is all very suspicious," Atticus remarked, the mild hint of grimness in his tone suggesting that something was at play that he didn't like all that much. Pointing to the three Hungorges, Atticus said, "You lot will end your inspiriting of the girls, first off. After that, the lot of you will come with us over to the sports club."

"What are you on about?" the second Hungorge asked.

With a suspicious look on his face, Atticus replied, "We're going to go have a little chat with this 'boss' of yours…"

* * *

Over at the Springdale Sports Club, Sporty Sue was working the front counter when Atticus came in, followed by Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan, each of them forcing along one of the Hungorges. Pointing over to where Sporty Sue was manning the front counter, Atticus called out, "Sporty Sue, you have a lot to answer for!"

A surprised and mildly confused look on her face, Sporty Sue replied, "What are you talking about, Atticus?"

Jerking a thumb at where his yo-kai friends were escorting the Hungorges, Atticus replied in a suspicious tone, "My friends and I just got done having a little chat with your henchmen here, so there's no use even trying to hide it." With a gentle shake of his head, Atticus continued, "I know things are looking tough for the-"

"That isn't our boss," the first Hungorge said, cutting Atticus off in the process and making him turn around to see the yo-kai behind him.

"…Excuse me?" Atticus asked, looking confused and mildly suspicious.

"Our boss lives in the construction site that the sports club used to be," the first Hungorge went on, "You can access that construction site by using a Mirapo found on the third floor, but only when it's night time."

"Oh, that reminds me of some rumors I've been hearing about here," Sporty Sue spoke up, "According to some of the yo-kai that like to work out here in late hours, they hear what some describe as an angry, roaring moaning." After Atticus considered Sporty Sue's story for a bit, he turned back to face the yo-kai.

"…Are you serious about the Mirapo on the third floor?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, indeed," the second Hungorge replied, with his fellows both nodding in agreement. After a few seconds of consideration, Atticus decided on a game plan.

"…Alright," the thirteen-year-old boy remarked, "Here's what's going to happen."

* * *

That night at the Springdale Sports Club, Atticus, along with Kyubi, Toadal Dude, Shogunyan, Sporty Sue and the trio of Hungorges, all went up to the third floor of the sports club. With the trio of Hungorges leading the way, the group eventually made their way to a Mirapo that was sitting in a somewhat secluded area. After being patted along its right edge (which Atticus took to be its right shoulder) by the third Hungorge, the Mirapo woke up.

"Wat can I do you for?" Mirapo asked.

"My brothers and I need to speak with the boss," the third Hungorge explained. Turning to his side to show Atticus, Atticus's yo-kai friends and Sporty Sue, the third Hungorge continued, "These guys want to have a chat with the boss as well. Apparently, they don't take too kindly to what my brothers and I have been doing on the boss's orders."

"I see," Mirapo replied, "Very well, then. I don't see a problem with that." Knowing how Mirapos worked, Atticus allowed it to warp him and the rest of the group to a place that seemingly existed outside of regular time.

…

Once arriving in what looked to be a construction site at night, Atticus took a look around as his yo-kai friends, Sporty Sue and the trio of Hungorges popped out of the Mirapo. "…You lot were not kidding about the construction site part," the thirteen-year-old boy remarked as he turned to face the Hungorges, "But anywho, now that we're all here, I want you lot to take us to this boss of yours so my friends and I can have a little chat with him."

Understanding the cue, the trio of Hungorges led Atticus, his yo-kai friends and Sporty Sue to an end area on the floor of the construction site they were at. When the group arrived, they saw a wide-open space where a large wall would feasibly go. "…Well, where is he?" Atticus asked as he turned to face the Hungorges, "Or was this all just some scheme of yours to lure us into some sort of tr-"

"Hey, boss!" the first Hungorge called out, interrupting Atticus in the process, "We got some visitors here!" Right after the first Hungorge said that, Atticus and everyone else started to feel some rumbling, as if the earth itself was shaking. Suddenly, to the shock of everyone present aside from the trio of Hungorges, a truly gigantic balding figure emerged from below where everyone stood, standing in front of the open space where a wall would go. It had trails of reddish hair sticking out, as well as various colored marks all over its form.

"WHO IS IT?" the massive being said, its sheer size seemingly having an effect on its regular speaking volume.

Turning to face Atticus, Sporty Sue and Atticus's yo-kai friends, the first Hungorge said as he gestured to the very large being, "This is Massiface, the boss that my brothers and I work for."

"I…see," Atticus said as he started to regain some of his composure. Turning to face Massiface, Atticus said, "The Hungorge trio said that they were doing work on your orders that involved inspiriting a number of girls in the Springdale area so that they'd stuff themselves, prompting them to come to the Springdale Sports Club to work out. Is this accurate, yes or no?"

"Actually, the targeting of the girls was our own idea," the third Hungorge said, "We figured that girls would care more about their weight than boys, thus meaning they would be more likely to want to exercise at the sports club, thus we prioritized them."

"I…see…" Atticus remarked to the Hungorges before turning back to face Massiface to get his side of the story.

"MASSIFACE GET LONELY," the very large boss yo-kai said, "MASSIFACE DON'T WANT SPORTS CLUB SHUT DOWN. MASSIFACE TELL HUNGRY YO-KAI MAKE HUMANS HUNGRY, GET BIG, COME TO SPORTS CLUB, MAKE MASSIFACE NOT LONELY."

"Can't you find another place to live other than a construction site that exists in a pocket dimension that is only accessed through a special Mirapo that's located on the third floor of the sports club?" Sporty Sue asked, a mildly confused look on her face.

"MASSIFACE NEVER THOUGHT OF MOVING," Massiface said, a hint of mild surprise on his very large face, "VERY WELL. MASSIFACE MOVE OUT OF POCKET DIMENSION, FIND ANOTHER PLACE TO LIVE. MAYBE MOUNTAINS IN HARRISVILLE AREA."

"I'll be sure to stop by for a visit, assuming that's okay," Atticus remarked to the large yo-kai, his tone dry. Massiface nodded in agreement before poofing away in a swirling cloud of purple smoke. After Massiface was gone, Atticus turned to face everyone else.

"…Well now," Atticus said to everyone else, "I guess that takes care of that."

"I have a feeling that if Kira and the Venoct brothers did this job instead of us," Kyubi began to remark, "Things most likely would have come to blows."

"Knowing them," Atticus replied, "I think that your guess is rather accurate, Kyubi."

* * *

The following morning, Atticus arrived at the Springdale Sports Club with Kyubi, Toadal Dude and Shogunyan. When the group arrived, they saw Katie, Inaho and Lulu chatting it up as they headed to the elevator to go up to one of the higher floors.

"…I'm guessing that the girls want to work off what they ate while under the Hungorges' influence," Atticus remarked.

"Indeed," Sporty Sue said from the side, making Atticus and his yo-kai friends turn to face her. "And those three weren't the only ones to come, either," Sporty Sue remarked, "Everyone who was influenced by those Hungorges acting under Massiface's orders came here to work off all of the extra calories that they consumed."

"And since they're working out here, you get to charge them membership fees," Kyubi said in a knowing tone.

With a mildly guilty sigh, Sporty Sue said, "Yeah, that is true, even though this was not the way that I wanted the sports club to make money."

"That reminds me," Atticus said, "When the Hungorges first told me and my yo-kai friends that the sports club was involved, I had some suspicion that you were their quote unquote 'boss', given that you were complaining about the lack of human membership here. That being said, I'm sorry for suspecting you."

With a shrug, Sporty Sue replied, "Eh, I can't really blame you for jumping to that conclusion. Hell, I'd probably jump to it myself." Atticus nodded once in agreement before he and his yo-kai friends took off to head up to one of the higher floors of the sports club to work out.

…

As Atticus was having a go at a punching bag, he heard Katie call out to him. Stopping mid workout, the thirteen-year-old boy turned to see Katie, Inaho and Lulu walk up to him. "Is it really true that the same yo-kai who messed with Nate's mom was messing with me and the others?" Katie asked.

"Yes, although they were only doing so at the behest of a boss yo-kai who wanted more humans to show up to the sports club," Atticus replied. The thirteen-year-old boy then went into detail about the job he and his yo-kai friends just completed, ending things with the bit about how he'd occasionally pop by over to where Massiface went to in order to visit and say hi. "And…yeah," Atticus said, "That's pretty much it."

"So, everything that occurred took place because of a boss yo-kai who just didn't want to be lonely?" Inaho asked, "Aww, that's actually kind of a tearjerker."

"Well, if you ever go by to see that boss yo-kai," Lulu began as she spoke to Atticus, "You can tell him that the sports club is going to be staying open for longer than originally thought." Gesturing to around the area, Lulu said as she pointed out where various people were working out, "A lot of the girls and I need to work off what all we ate, and we're thinking about staying around past that point." Pointing to where Natalie was running on a treadmill, Lulu continued, "In fact, Natalie says that she's been inspired to try and lose some weight."

"Well that's good to hear," Atticus remarked, "It's always nice to hear that someone wants to take steps to improve their health and Hey wait a minute." After deviating midsentence and looking around the area of the sports club everyone was in for a bit, Atticus said, "I don't see Alex anywhere around here. Is she doing her own thing away from the sports club?"

"Actually," Lulu said, "After the girls and I all resolved to work out here, I told all of them that it was a good idea since if we didn't work out then all of the food that we ate would have made us fat, and being fat is not a good look for girls to have. In response to that, Alex said 'challenge accepted' before she turned around and walked away." With a confused look on her face, Lulu said, "I do not have any idea what Alex meant by that, though."

Atticus sighed in an annoyed, resigned tone as he facepalmed, has he had his suspicions as to what Alex meant. "…This is one of the reasons why I usually prefer the company of yo-kai," Atticus muttered to himself, too quietly for any of the girls to make out. The three girls all thought that Atticus was just being silly, and thus giggled in amused tones.

* * *

Later, Atticus and Kyubi were sitting on a bench in the park in Uptown Springdale. It was sunset, and the thirteen-year-old boy was looking up at the sky with his closest yo-kai friend by his side. "The job to look into why some of the girls were acting weird had been one hell of an adventure," Atticus remarked, "Huh, Kyubi?"

"Mmm, indeed," Kyubi replied in a casual tone, "But then again, it was nothing that we couldn't handle." Turning his head so that he faced the boy he gave his medal to two years ago, the S-rank kitsune said, "It makes me look forward to what will be around the corner."

Slowly nodding in agreement, Atticus said, "…Yeah." The thirteen-year-old boy had his eyes closed when he spoke, but then he opened his eyes. "…I'm looking forward to what's around the corner as well."

END, CHAPTER SIX

Author's notes:

I wanted to do a chapter where Atticus and his yo-kai friends took charge, where Kira and her yo-kai friends don't even show up (they are mentioned, though). Also, in case you didn't catch it, I made a reference to the YouTube videos made by JonTron. His videos are some of my absolute favorites on YouTube, along with what DevilArtemis produces.

Anywho, I've got a few bits of news. One, I regret that I have to do this after all I did, but it should be obvious that I have to put this story on hiatus for the time being as I am literally out of ideas for new chapters, what with work IRL, other stories that I have up, Sword and Shield coming out in eighteen days or so when this chapter went up (10-29-2019), and various other factors taking up a lot of my attention. I have one or two ideas swimming around, but they are both half-baked at best and need much more development time, as well as a lot of research. Either way, I just wanted to say thanks to all of the support thus far.

Maybe I'll see you guys again in my other works, some of which are around the corner.


End file.
